The Dhampiresa Oddball
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: All my life I knew I wasn't ordinary, but to find out that my dad was a vampire and I’m a half-vampire was quite a shock. Oh and did I mention my mum's sending me to a vampire school? Yep, I’ll be the oddball again. No change there... Rating may change
1. A new life

All my life I believed I knew I was never ordinary, but to find out that my dad was a vampire, I'm a half-vampire and my mum w

All my life I believed I knew I was never ordinary, but to find out that my dad was a vampire, I'm a half-vampire and my mum was sending me away was quite a shock. Oh and did I mention she's sending me to a vampire school? Yep, I'll be the oddball again. No change there.

--

I felt tears in my eyes as I stood on the pavement with three of the people who I had been the closest too my whole life.

"I'll miss you Kali." One girl said, she smiled happily trying to fight back the tears that welled in her emerald eyes.

"Me too Laura." I replied.

Stepping forward we firmly embraced one another, as I squeezed her tightly her blonde hair tickled my face.

"Ouch… erm Kali?"

"Yeah?" I asked still holding her.

"You're cutting off my air supply." She gasped.

I immediately pulled back scratching the back of my neck as I blushed, "Sorry." I mumbled, "I forgot my own strength."

She smiled, "It's fine."

My whole life I knew I was never ordinary; it wasn't just my amazing strength but everything else. I seemed to be perfect at everything.

I had nearly impossible speed, agility, brains, strength etc. You name it, I was good at it. You may think this was good but for me it just made me more of an oddball, I had loads of people at school trying to be my friends but I ignored them.

Harsh I know but there was no other way to get the message across.

However… the three people in front of me meant more, they were like family to me. First there was Laura who was one of my best friend's, if not that she was definitely second and came close to first. Emily had been with me ever since I was little and didn't care one bit that I was strange, she seemed to love it.

I turned my attention towards her, she smiled weakly. Unlike Laura she wasn't holding back tears; they were clearly falling down her face and dropping to the pavement. Her brown hair was falling over her face in a mess and she was fumbling with her fingers.

"Well hug me you idiot!" she cried leaping forward and throwing her arms around me as she placed her head on my shoulder.

I placed my arms around her too and patted her back; tears were now also falling down my face. I tried my best to not squeeze her too tight.

As she pulled away I turned my attention to the last person, unlike the other two he was a boy and as his eyes met mine I held my breathe. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and he smirked.

"Don't worry Kali." He said stepping forward and placing his hands on both my cheeks, "Nothing will change."

I frowned at him and as my violet-like eyes met his blue one's I replied, "Of course it will! Everything will change! I'll be millions and millions of miles away!"

He sighed and pulling me into a hug whispered soothingly into my ear, "Not millions but yes you will be far away."

More tears fell and from behind I heard a car honk, my fists clenched. Couldn't my mum tell I was in a state!

I pulled back and glanced at him, "I'm sorry Harry but I have to go, but I'll ring you every day!"

He smiled at me as he always did, "Don't worry about every day, but ring as often as you can. I can't bear to not hear your sweet voice."

As I nodded trying top hold back a whimper he gently pressed his lips against mine for a brief second, as he straightened up he said, "Now hurry, you're mom's about to throw a fit."

I took a last glance at them before turning on my heel and rushing over to a car on the pavement, brining the door open I quickly jumped in and put my seatbelt on.

Not a second had passed that I had jumped in before the car was speeding away; despite this to me it seemed as if a whole minute had passed before the car went in motion.

Everything had been like that for me, ever since I was little the world around was different to my eyes. Things seemed much slower and it was good I had patience.

"Are you alright?" my mum asked.

I nodded whilst staring out the window, "I just want to have a few thoughts to myself."

My mum understood and said nothing else.

Staring at the car mirror just outside the window I looked at my reflection, I wasn't looking forward to this new school my mum was taking me too. Not a day had passed since I had found out the shocking news about myself!

_Flashback:_

_"What do you mean moving!" I cried as I shivered with rage, my mum sighed as she stood before me in my room._

_"Dear you're sixteen now." She replied._

_"So?" I asked._

_"It's time you found out the truth." My mum said softly._

_I paused confused; she sat on the end of my bed and patted the space besides her. I shook my head though, I was comfortable standing and could do so for hours if I wanted too._

_She smiled and began speaking, "I've never spoken of your father but I think it's time I did."_

_I remained silent, all my life I had been waiting to hear about this and now I finally was. _

_"When I was younger." My mum began, "I came into some danger."_

_"What kind of danger?" I interrupted._

_She smiled sweetly at me, "That doesn't matter but what does is that your father saved me."_

_I nodded; I wanted to know the danger but decided it could wait._

_"Anyway I fell in love with your father at sight and he did with me, we met up regularly at his place and had happy memories."_

_As she talked I saw she was thinking back to those times as her eyes were distance._

_"Soon I gave birth to you." She added, "And your father agreed that he would pay for you however…" her smiled faded, "To do this he had to go far away and said he wouldn't come back, he did however say that on your sixteenth birthday you would have to find out the truth."_

_"What truth?" I asked._

_My mum looked up, her eyes serious, as she glanced at me she said, "Kali, you're no ordinary girl."_

_I nodded, I already knew this. I had very pale skin but of course that was because I was anaemic, my eyes were more violet than blue and of course there was the fact I was great at everything._

_"You dear… are part vampire."_

_End Flashback._

--

At those few words my whole life changed, it had been explained that my mother had fallen in love with a vampire and had me. I was a Dhampiresa – the child of a vampire father and human mother.

This made me even more of an outsider, not only was I not an ordinary human I wasn't an ordinary vampire either.

Ha, seemed weird how I could already say that word so care-free.

It did however explain why I was so pale (I had always doubted myself being anaemic as I never had to take any medication) and good at everything I did, but even so… I was an in-between. What would life be like at this school?

My father had stated to my mother than when I reached 16 I had to attend a vampire school by law. It seemed my grandfather (vampire side) was the headmaster of the school and so although they weren't very keen on half-vampire's (at least their honest) he had accepted me.

I had never met him or heard of him; hell I didn't know I was part vampire till yesterday! And already I was being torn away from my friends, my home, my boyfriend and everything else to go attend a vampire boarding school.

Oh joy.

As I watched the scenery change I found us coming into the country side, on the road we passed a sign saying 'Do Not Enter.'

How happily I would obey if it wasn't for my mother.

It seemed the school I was to enter had a type of shield fifty miles in diameter. There was some strange voodoo magic on it so that any human (who was unaware of vampires, my mum was an exception) who came near it would suddenly feel the urge to get away.

I sighed and looking up realised that further above a large iron fence went across the fields and road for miles on end, at the centre where the fence met the road were two gigantic gates that were currently closed.

Just beyond that would be my new life.

My new school.

In other words, the place I like to call 'hell.'


	2. Not so welcome Reception

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt, I glanced at my mother in surprise and she sighed then looked over to me.

"Your suitcase is in the boot dear."

My eyes widened in realisation, "You're leaving me now!" I cried, I had at least expected her to come into the school with me.

My mother's face faltered, "No humans are allowed beyond this gate, no matter how closely related they are to a vampire."

My rage subsided and I realised she was upset, not wanting to part on bad terms I leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll ring you soon." I said.

She nodded, "I look forward to it."

Jumping out the car I quickly got out my black suitcase from the boot with ease, closing it I pulled the suitcase along with me and waved to my mum.

She waved back and I could tell she was fighting back tears, as she blew one last kiss she then turned the car around and drove away.

I don't know how long I exactly stood there outside the gate but I only came back to my senses when the gates suddenly opened, despite their large size they didn't make one sound at all and if it hadn't been for my keen senses I wouldn't have known they were opening.

Two men appeared – scary looking one's – and looked at me as if I was a piece of meat, they didn't seem too friendly, their eyes were a very dark brown and looked nearly black.

I turned around and smiled weakly, "Hi."

The man on the left grunted, "Who are you?" he hissed.

I started at his voice but quickly replied before they could do anything, "I'm Kali, Kali Winters."

At my name their eyes instantly seemed to lighten and turn to a fair brown, both smiled kindly at me and I had to stop and rethink my first thoughts of them.

"In that case let us escort you to the Head teacher." The same one stated.

I nodded and smiled and walked forward with my suitcase however as soon as I reached them the one on the right pried it from my hands and the other had taken off the long black cloak he had been wearing and thrown it over my shoulders.

I quickly turned to look at them and glared at them as I didn't want to show any fear, "What the hell are you doing!" I shouted.

The one on the right clamped a hand on my mouth, "Please be quiet Ms. Winters." He pleaded.

I didn't protest and after a while he removed the hand, I looked at them with curiosity. They didn't seem threatening but thinking back to how they had first looked I knew looks could be deceiving.

The one on the left began to speak, "Because you are a dhampiresa…"

Oh, so they knew what I was…

"…we can't have you going around the school in your own clothes, they are many people in here who would love to kill you and so we are masking your scent with the cloak."

My eyes seemed to pop out, kill me?! They didn't mention that in the school invitation!

"As for your clothes, because they have your scent already on them we are to remove them; once your scent has been taken off them we'll return them to you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Scent taken off?" I repeated.

The man nodded, "We'll spray them with some perspiration collected from various vampires, this will disguise your scent and therefore keep you safe."

I froze.

Perspiration?

Then I really got mad!

"You're gonna cover my possessions in vampire sweat!"

At my outburst the one on the right immediately clamped my mouth however I continued to talk into his hand.

I think the term; 'talk to the hand' would be ironic here.

The man silencing me looked to his partner, "Should we just take her to the Head?"

The other nodded, "I'll sort out her valuables."

At that the one who had silenced me, freed my mouth and grabbing my wrist began to pull me off in another direction.

I was slightly surprised at how strong he was but then again… he was a vampire or at least I thought he was.

It was weird; I had gone from being the strongest in my school to the weakling in a matter of hours.

I definitely wasn't going to like it here.

The school was a long way from the gate, on the left and right sides of the school were some VERY tall trees and I guessed past them was the rest of the fence.

I was surprised to see nobody out but then I mentally slapped myself for not remembering vampires and sunlight, I guessed the turning to dust wasn't true considering the two vampires I had met.

How was I so certain they were vampires you ask?

Well basically they were scary, pale, strong and had weird eyes.

As we reached the entrance we climbed the ten or twelve stone steps and then came to the red wooden doors, I held my breathe.

The guy looked at me as I did so and rolling his eyes pushed the doors open and dragging me inside. As soon as I was in I breathed out with ease, the inside of the school looked like any other – if not a bit gloomy.

Following the man down the corridors that followed the entrance I examined the photo's hanging on the walls. Each one seemed to show a particular person on it, all of them begin pale skinned and beautiful.

Vampires no doubt.

Along the corridors were doors aswell which had a small window within the wood, peering through a few I found them to be classrooms. They appeared to be ordinary with tables and chairs and a teacher's desk.

Maybe… this wouldn't be so bad.

Smiling to myself I didn't realise the man in front of me had stopped till I bumped into him.

"S-sorry." I spluttered.

"In."

I turned my attention to the door he was stood in front of and gesturing towards, unlike the other doors this had no window however it did contain a plaque reading 'Winters'

I anxiously looked once more at him before stepping forward and opening it, as soon as I did so I stood looking inside and noticed a figure sat looking at me.

Before I could examine the figure in the room more carefully, I suddenly felt myself being pushed in and before I could turn around the door had already been locked, fright began to build up again.

I was after all only half-vampire and these were fully fledged one's, and the fact that I was now locked in a room with one didn't too good for my courage.

"Don't worry, Leon is just anxious to go ring the bell."

I turned at the voice to glance at the man who had spoken; he was sat in a chair behind a desk. He gestured towards the chair in front of it and I hesitantly sat down.

"Bell?" I asked

The man nodded, "Yes when the bell signals it tells our students they have only half an hour till they can come out."

As he spoke I observed him, he appeared to be around twenty eight or so which was surprising as I had expected him to be much older considering he was my grandfather, but then again he was a vampire.

He seemed to notice me staring and smiled, "Ah surprised?"

I shrugged, "A bit."

He continued to smile, "I'm Jack Winters but you can call me gramps."

I frowned as he teased me, "Don't make jokes."

Jack sighed, "Fine… anyway for now call me Jack, I don't wish for any of the other students to find out our relationship just yet."

"Why not?" I asked.

Jack's face faltered, "That may lead them to discover what you are."

I bowed my head slightly so my hair covered my face, "A dhampiresa?"

Jack nodded, "Unfortunately not many vampires are fond of your kind so for now you'll just have to pretend you're a full vampire."

I looked up and sighed, "That may be harder than you think."

Jack smiled again, "I'm sure you'll cope, at least you look the part. I can see you inherited my good looks."

I frowned but underneath I was smiling, I had thought I was going to hate the grandfather I never knew but he was alright.

But what he was saying could be true, he seemed to have the same violet eyes as mine only slightly darker. My ginger hair had been inherited by my mother and fell down to my back in waves.

Thinking about this raised a question, "Will I meet him?"

"Who?" Jack asked.

"My… father." I said my voice barely a whisper.

Jack's face remained as it was, "In time dear, let's not rush things."

I sighed, many people would be excited by that but I knew what he meant. Translation: No you won't so please forget about it so I don't have to explain things till ages from now when you bring it up again.

"So…" Jack said continuing, "Tell me, how is Lila?"

I knew he was obviously trying to change the subject but decided to play along, "Yeah my mum is fine, you know about her?"

Jack nodded, "Yes."

I sighed, "So… when will I get my sweat-covered clothes back?"

Jack smiled, "Don't worry, I'll use another way to get your scent out of the clothes which doesn't involved sweat."

"How?" I asked.

"Well…" Jack began.

**WARNING: The following paragraph contains scientific and boring explanations; if you are not good with science please skip the paragraph.**

"Well, by taking skin samples from some vampires we can then extract DNA from their skin cells and mix it in a solution. We then spray that solution containing the vampire's DNA onto your possessions and your scent will then be covered therefore hiding your identity."

I sat still for a moment having trying to process what he had said, even for me being very smart it took me a while to realise what he had said.

In the end I nodded.

Jack smiled and checking his gold watch on his wrist said, "Well you better get to your dorm before our students come out."

I stood up and nodded, "Can vampires only come out in the dark?"

Jack shook his head, "No but at night we're more lively so during the day when they may be slightly tired we let them relax in their dorms."

"Do vampires sleep?" I asked

Jack sighed, "No now enough questions, Leon will lead you to your dorm and before you ask, no you won't be sharing."

I nodded; I had guessed it would be too risky to let my share with a vampire. Waving I walked out of the room to meet Leon.

He turned towards me and smiled weakly, "Let's go."

I obeyed and followed him down some corridors, as we exited one corridor a little further on we passed across a bridge between this building and another building opposite it. There were around four floors on each building and four bridges joining the two, all the bridges were outside but were incased in glass on the sides and top.

As we came into the next building I suddenly detected some movement, humans wouldn't have been able to hear it but I could faintly. Leon seemed to hear it to as he froze and had some panick on his face.

As I followed his gaze I saw him gazing at a figure at the end of the hallway, as they stepped out of the shadows it turned out she was a girl. She was dressed in what I presumed was the school uniform: a black platted skirt with white edges, a long sleeved white blouse with black edges and black socks. Her blonde hair was tied in a long ponytail and went well together with her pale skin.

Another vampire.

I was so busy staring at her beauty I didn't notice Leon had moved slightly forward till he spoke.

"Lydia why are you out so early?"

I looked back to the girl called Lydia and then realised something was wrong, it took me a while till I noticed.

Her eyes were red.

Suddenly her eyes met mine, her eyebrows formed a 'v' shape and her lips pulled up revealing her teeth, then I gasped.

Two fangs could be seen protruding from her mouth, glaring at me she let out a hiss.

This was no game.

This was real.

As I took a hesitant step back I realised that I was in danger.


	3. My New Room

First off thanks to JaceShadowHunter for mentioning how I switched between the first person then third and then back again

**First off thanks to JaceShadowHunter for mentioning how I switched between the first person then third and then back again. I did write the story at three different parts so I got confused, I've gone back and sorted the second chapter out and will hopefully not make the same mistake. Anyway here's the third chapter! **

**--**

Taking a step back Leon moved in front of me and walked over so he was stood besides her, Lydia's eyes were still on mine.

Leon put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly went to swipe at him with a speed I found impossible.

Leon easily caught her hand in his grip and sighed, "Why are you out here?"

Lydia glared at him, I was thankful her attention was now on him instead of mine.

"Who's she?" Lydia hissed, venom dripping off her words.

Leon smiled, "A new student."

Lydia frowned, "Why didn't I know about this?"

Leon glanced over to me, "The Head wanted to keep it a secret, she's a relative of his."

I froze. Hadn't the Head told me not to tell anyone?

Lydia seemed to relax at this, her lips pulled together in a full line and she looked down at the floor as her hair covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

Leon squeezed her shoulder, "It's fine."

Lydia looked back up at me and I realised her eyes were now a brilliant blue, she smiled kindle revealing no fangs either.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded, "It's kay."

Lydia turned her attention back to Leon and smiled seductively, she placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in closer to him, "Meet me tonight." She whispered.

I stood slightly embarrassed at the two, I felt like I had just seen something I shouldn't have.

Suddenly Lydia pulled away from Leon and walked over to me, I tried my best to swallow my nerves.

Offering her hand she said sweetly, "I'll have to have a chat with you some time."

I took her icy hand and shook it as I smiled nervously back, "Thanks I'm Kali by the way."

"Lydia."

Leon sighed, "Lydia go already."

Lydia sent him a smile before quickly walking past me and turning a corner.

Leon wasted no time after she had gone and immediately grabbed my arm and walked at a fast pace through some corridors. I realised he seemed tense and wondered if I should have spoken to that girl.

Speaking of which, the two seemed to know each other well. Were they lovers? Glancing up at Leon I realised he must be in his early twenties where as Lydia was only a few years older than me.

I think that's something I'll keep to myself.

Coming to a corridor laid with doors like all the others he brought me to the end one which was separate from all the other's. Bringing out a gold key he unlocked it and then brought me inside – locking the door behind him.

What was with all the locks! I felt like a bloody prisoner.

My mood lightened slightly at the room I was staying in though, it was relatively large and one wall had a balcony with panelled glass in front of it. Two double beds were in the room besides each wall and besides them were some small bedside tables with lamps. Along with a desk besides the door and a large wardrobe it was perfect. And… oh yes! A fridge! A smile crossed my face.

"All rooms usually have two which is why it's so large, but because of your… species." He added looking at me, "You will have it all to yourself."

I smiled, "Thanks Leon."

Leon didn't smile back.

"Oh and one question." I added being full of them, "Why double beds? I expected to have two single beds."

Leon smirked, "Well this is a mixed school and many of the students are decades old, it's obvious that sometimes vampires will have company in their room. And we like to give them room to satisfy their needs."

As he spoke all blood drained from my face – not that I had much to begin with considering my pale face – and I managed to reply.

"You mean…" I trailed off.

Leon nodded, "Yes."

I glanced at the double beds and was even gladder I wasn't sharing a room with a girl like Lydia. Who knows what might happen… I may wake up one morning to find her in bed with Leon.

I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

"Well I'll let you get use to your room; your suitcase will be brought up soon." Leon explained.

I nodded.

"Oh and another thing…" Leon said narrowing his eyes, "Don't come out of this room unless I or the Head tell you too."

"Why?" I asked wanting to hear his answer.

Leon sighed, "Full of questions aren't you?" he replied, "Well basically you're a half-vampire and because of that you still have blood flowing through your veins."

As he spoke he traced a finger along my neck and I went rigid, he smirked and his eyes met mine.

"Everyone at this school is a vampire and I would hate for the Headmaster to lose his dear granddaughter because she got bitten." He said.

Removing his finger from my neck he moved to the door, "So stay hidden."

With that the door shut closed and I stood shocked, just when I was starting to like this place Leon had to go and ruin it.

Sighing I glanced around the room and couldn't help but smile, this room was so cool!

Eyeing the bed I grinned and running over to it jumped on the bed and rolled over it enjoying the space. At my mum's house I had always had a single bed so having so much room was awesome!

I stood up and began jumping up and down on the bed with my hands out to balance myself. The cloak I had been wearing slipped off my shoulders and onto the floor.

"This… is…. so…. cool!" I cried between jumps with a grin plastered on my face, I'd never be allowed to do this at my mum's house.

Thinking of her my grin disappeared and I realised that I wouldn't be seeing my mum for a month, from what I had been told I was only allowed to go visit people outside of the school once a month for two days.

That was nowhere near enough time!

There was not only mum, but Harry aswell! And my best friend Emily and Laura. How was I going to meet and catch up with all of them in just 48 hours?

"So unfair!" I muttered to myself crossing my arms as I stood on the bed, sighing I jumped once more and let myself fall onto the bed. Kicking my trainers off I then jumped from the bed and looked around the room, skipping over to the black fridge that was plugged in at one of the wall's I opened it up and looked inside.

Empty?

I pouted, what use was a fridge if it was empty?

Then realisation hit me… this was a vampire school. Vampires most likely didn't need to eat food but then… why a fridge?

I cringed at the thought of blood smoothies in the fridge and quickly closed it before I gagged. My stomach growled in protest.

"Shut up!" I said slapping my stomach.

Sighing I wailed, "I'm hungry!"

Even if I was half-vampire I was still half-human! I still slept and ate, I was kinda thankful for that. There were a few downsides though, I still aged where as vampires never did. However I was aware that despite being seventeen I looked more like a fourteen year old – I think that I just aged slightly slower than normal humans.

I also didn't heal super fast like vampires did, but faster than humans though. Where as a vampire may cut himself and heal within 30 seconds I would probably take five minutes to do so. And for larger cuts that I gained it may take a full day to do so.

With all my hyperness lost at the thought of food I walked over to the balcony and tried to pull it open.

Locked.

Figures.

Pressing my hands and forehead against the glass I looked outside to see my room faced some of the trees that surrounded the perimeter of the school. Frowning I turned around and slumped against the glass so I fell onto the floor.

"I want to go home." I moaned.

This was so boring.

Not only was I locked in my own room like a prisoner, I was tired aswell but couldn't go to sleep because I was too hungry and I couldn't eat because there was no bloody food!

Note: I do not mean that literally, there is no way I would eat "bloody food"

Letting out a deep breathe I fell sideways so I was on the floor on my side curled into a ball, shutting my eyes I tried to ignore my stomach's protests and instead concentrated on all the sounds I could hear.

The wind outside…

Some birds…

Footsteps further down the corridor… two pairs.

No more…

My eyes shot open, my sensitive ears could now detect several pairs of footsteps. Getting up I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it, were all the students now going to class?

Listening closely I realised they were getting fainter.

Wait…

I could still hear one pair… no two.

And they were coming this way.

I backed away from the door as the footsteps ceased outside the door.

They couldn't get in… could they?

My eyes flicked towards the handle which was now turning.

It was locked.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn." Muttered a voice from the other side of the door.

"You got a key?" another asked.

"No."

Both voices were male and like all vampire voices sounded beautiful.

"Try to pick it." The second voice suggested.

"Fine."

My heart began racing again and I checked to see if the cloak was on me, and then I remembered. Darting around I quickly ran towards the cloak on the floor whilst behind me I heard something turning the lock.

Grabbing it I hurried to put it over me and put my arms through it, as I did so however the door opened.

"Got it!" the first voice said triumphantly.

Turning my head my eyes widened as I saw two vampires standing in the doorway looking at me with grins.

_Oh shit. _

--

**Another cliffy! Please review people and I will post the next chapter soon. One question people…**

**Do you like the length of these chapters?**

**Yes they're fine as they are**

**No they're too long, make them shorter**

**Too short, make them longer! **


	4. Making Friends?

**I've finally had time to go through the previous chapter and correct any mistakes, I've double checked this one so hopefully there won't be any mistakes.**

**--**

I bit my lip and took a step back, not trying to show my fear I glared at them, "This is my room, get out."

The two vampires exchanged glances, the one of the left turned his attention back to me and smiled, "Don't worry we were sent here."

I continued to glare at them, they both had dark eyes – one with brown and the other with what appeared like a dark purple - and were wearing the same uniform. It was similar to what Lydia had been wearing as it also consisted of the colours black and white.

They both wore black pants with white edges at the end and a white short sleeved shirt with black edges. Over that they wore a black jacket with white rimmed edges and it was obvious these two colours represented the school.

The one who had spoken my name – the one with honey coloured hair continued, "The Head sent me here to meet you, I'm apparently the one who will be showing you around the school."

I frowned, "Then why did you pick the lock?"

"He lost the key." The other one spoke who had blonde hair.

The other smiled nervously, "Anyway he tagged along."

I continued to glare, I wasn't that easily fooled.

"Even so you can go now, I've been told to stay here and I intend to do that. So go now before I beat the crap out of you."

I smirked slightly; even though at time I could be a wimp when it came to it I easily changed and became confident.

The honey-haired boy sighed, "Not very kind are you?"

"I don't act kind to any strangers." I retorted folding my arms.

"Well I'm Damien and he's Marius." The blonde stated.

I glanced at him, not easing at all on my glare, "I don't care – get out." I replied.

Marius sighed, "Come on Damien, we'll come back some other time with Leon or the Head to prove it."

Damien frowned and as Marius walked to the door Damien looked back at me and smirked, "Don't I get to know your own name?"

"Mind your own business." I muttered.

Damien shrugged, "Oh well. See you some other time."

With a wink he turned around and walked out the door Marius was holding for him, as soon as he was out he shut the door.

I heard a thump and then Damien shouting, "What was that for!"

"Pervert."

I sighed; even if they were vampires I guess you just couldn't escape perverts. Vampire or not.

After that I lay on my bed for around half an hour just staring at the ceiling, when someone did knock on my door I was too deprived of food to get up so after a while the person unlocked it – using a key – and walked in.

Glancing at Leon I lifted a hand to wave, "Hey."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Students are all in the middle of class now so do you need to use anything?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"The toilet?" Leon replied.

I frowned, "Not really as I haven't drank or eaten anything since I got here to do that!"

"You want food?" Leon asked.

"Well done Detective Gadget!" I yelled sitting up and throwing my arms in the air.

Okay, maybe I was overreacting a 'tiny' bit but I was starved so it wasn't my fault if I was a bit mad.

Leon nodded, "Fine I'll go get you something to eat."

As he turned I shouted, "Wait there!" and pointed my finger accusingly.  
Leon halted and turned around, "What?"

Jumping off the bed I walked so I was in front of him, "Why the hell did two vampires come bursting through my door earlier on?"

"Two?" Leon asked curious.

I nodded, "Two idiots calling themselves Damien and Marius."

Leon seemed to understand, "Oh them. The Head sent Marius to show you around, I guess Damien tagged along."

I stood silent, so they were telling the truth.

"Anything else?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow.

I then remembered and pointing to the fridge asked, "Why do I have a fridge with no food in it!"

Leon followed my gaze then looked back at me, "All rooms have one, usually vampires keep their food in there so it doesn't go off."

"Vampires eat food?" I asked surprised.

Leon smirked, "Sort off…"

"Eh?"

"Never mind." Leon said, "Anyway I'll sort it out so food is stocked regularly in there, I'll go fetch you some now and then tomorrow night you can start school."

"Why not now?" I asked.

"We need to sort out your scent." Leon replied.

My mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Anyway I'll go fetch the madam some food." Leon said sarcastically.

"Can I come?" I asked ignoring the sarcasm.

Leon paused in thought, "I guess it's okay… but keep that cloak on just in case."

I nodded and hugged myself as I pulled the cloak around me more; I had to admit it was kinda comfy as it was woolly inside. If it didn't belong to a vampire I may keep it.

Following him out the door Leon then locked it again, observing him I asked, "When do I get my own key to the room?"

"Can I trust you to not go outside of your room unless I tell you?" Leon asked.

Duh… of course not. Don't you have any idea how adventurous I am?

Ignoring my thoughts I smiled innocently and nodded, "Of course."

Leon observed me trying to see if I was lying, fortunately I was one of the best liars you could find and as I fooled him he handed the gold key over to me which I placed in my jean pocket.

The two of us walked along some corridors and passed the bridge that went back into the school building. As we paced along I glanced through the door windows to see various teacher's at the front of the class. All of them were various ages; from twenty year old's to others in their fifties. Despite their age all of them were beautiful though with pale skin and flawless skin.

It seemed everyone in this school was like a model; I was starting to feel more self conscious and started wishing I had washed my hair.

Thinking of that I asked, "Where do I wash?"

"There's a girls bathroom in the dorm building." Leon replied.

"I have to wash with vampires?" I asked remembering my scent may cause murderous thoughts.

"The Head is coming up with a way to sort that out." Leon said as if he knew my thoughts, "Apparently he's having a necklace shipped here from some old friend's which when you wear will mask your scent. Until then you'll have to deal with having clothes that disguise your scent."

I groaned, how long till I have a shower? I didn't want my clothes to start taking on powers of their own…

As we turned a corner I saw some double doors at the end of the corridor, entering those I came into what looked like a cafeteria. Tables and chairs were laid throughout the large room and a place that looked like where they served the food was off to one area.

"I thought vampire's didn't eat." I stated.

"We don't but they still like to hang out." Leon replied.

"And the serving hatch is for…" I asked.

Leon groaned, "Enough questions!"

I frowned but obeyed.

Leon grabbed my wrist and planted me down at a table, "Stay."

I pouted and stuck out my tongue, childish I know but I'm not a bloody dog. What's he gonna ask me to do next? Roll over.

I watched as Leon went over to a door near the hatch and disappeared, I sighed and began tapping my fingers against the table.

I had to admit, it was good I was at least part-vampire and use to being beautiful otherwise I'd be acting like a fangirl with all the gorgeous blokes in this school. A normal human girl would be drooling with fantasies.

I giggled at the thought.

"Hey!"

I froze and turning my head saw a familiar face.

"Lydia?" I asked.

Lydia smiled and skipping over to me with such grace it could put a professional ballet dancer to shame said, "Hi Kali."

Lydia sat down besides me and I eyed her with curiosity and suspicions.

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked.

Lydia smiled, "I'm the Class President…"

_Vampire schools have class presidents? _I thought slightly surprised.

"…so it's my duty to help new students." Lydia explained.

"I thought Leon was to do that." I stated.

Lydia pouted, "You'd rather be with him than me?"

I smiled at her childish pout, "No…"

Lydia smiled again, "Good. Anyway Leon is such a drag."

"I thought you two were…" I trailed off not knowing how to put it, "Well you know…"

Lydia smirked, "We are. That doesn't mean I can't speak badly about him."

I nodded and wondered how old Lydia actually was, she appeared to be around seventeen but I guess she was decades old. It made me slightly angry that despite being part-vampire I'd continue to age.

"By the way sorry by the way I acted before." Lydia apologised, "I got a bit jealous I guess."

_A bit!?_

"You see Leon told me he had to go do something for the Head and when I saw him with you I thought he'd lied and gone to meet another girl, I suppose I'm a bit overprotective."

"All is forgotten." I said with a smile.

"But…" Lydia said, "Why are you wearing his cloak?"

I paused and looked down at it then back up at her; behind her sparkling eyes I could see suspicion and jealousy.

"Oh, I was really cold so he gave me it." I replied.

"Cold?" Lydia repeated, "Vampires don't get cold though."

I froze, what was I supposed to say? Another human quality I had was being able to become too hot or cold.

"Oi, Lydia!"

We both turned our heads to see Leon standing in the doorway; I let out a sigh of relief. Saved…

Lydia jumped up and as I looked up to see her face I was surprised to see her already gone.

"Hi!" Lydia's voice cried

I turned my head to see her already across the room and at his side, wow they were super fast! Even I couldn't go that far.

"Hey Lydia, why aren't you in class?" Leon asked.

"I'm the Prez, it's my duty to help new students."

"Not this time, the Head put another in charge."

"Who?"

"You'll find out in time, go back to class now. What do you have?"

"Blood Control."

I shivered at the thought of the class, what exactly did they teach here!?

Turning my attention back to the couple I saw Lydia kiss him on the cheek, she glanced at me with a smile then quickly ran off out of the door like a bullet.

"Here."

I jumped as I heard Leon's voice directly besides me, glancing up my eyes widened as I saw him with a tray of food.

"Food!" I cried happily, I may be acting a bit too happy but I always acted childish.

Leon rolled his eyes and placed the tray on the table; I wasted no time and began eating. My lunch consisted of a ham sandwich, some fries, an apple and a drink of coke.

I finished it all within six minutes and Leon was staring at me wide-eyed, I glanced at him.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Of all the talents for you to have, eating is the one you're the best at?"

I frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Taking my tray he replied, "I've never even seen a vampire eat that fast, were you a bear in your previous life?"

I slapped him on the head but he didn't even seem to feel it as he didn't flinch, sending me a smirk he walked off and went through a door.

I stuck my tongue out after him and crossed my arms with a big huff; I was getting sick of his attitude!

"Stupid dummy." I muttered.

"Yep he is isn't he?"

I swivelled my head around to stare at the newcomer, why did I have to keep bumping into vampires for crying out loud!

Don't answer that – I know it's a vampire school.

Marius smiled, "Hi."

I frowned, "What do you want?"

"I told you before. I'm going to be the person who shows you around."

"I don't need one." I retorted.

Marius sighed, "You could make this easier you know."

I remained silent.

Marius glanced at something across the room and said, "Should I take her back to her room? Class finishes soon."

"Sure." A voice replied, I turned to see Leon standing in the doorway with a smirk, "I'll be glad to get rid of her."

I glared at him, "Moron." I muttered.

"Well let's go." Marius said, suddenly right next to me.

I looked up, "What do you—"

I cut off as he suddenly grabbed me around the waist and picked me up; I spent no time being silent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I cried, since coming here I had prepared myself for acting confident and strong but this was ridiculous!

"Vampires come out of class soon so it's time you got back to your room." Marius explained.

"Huh?" I asked.

Marius looked down at me as he walked on and smiled, "I know what you are Kali."

My eyes widened, how did he know my name?

His smile widened, "I know a lot about you, including that fact that you're a dhampiresa."

My mouth dropped open and I did the only thing I could think of…

--

**Done. I've decided that soon I'll be drawing pictures of all the main characters and maybe some rooms. (Such as Kali's dorm room) I'll post them on deviantart and include links to them on my profile when I've finished them. When I draw the first one I'll say so in the chapters. **


	5. A Vampire's Diet

**I've got quite a lot of description at the beginning and I hope to get better at describing things like fighting scenes. I got quite a lot of inspiration from a book called 'The Last Vampire' as there are a lot of fight scenes in that.**

**-- **

_Marius looked down at me as he walked on and smiled, "I know what you are Kali."_

_My eyes widened, how did he know my name? _

_His smile widened, "I know a lot about you, including that fact that you're a dhampiresa."_

_ My mouth dropped open and I did the only thing I could think of…_

--

Now, because I was part vampire I was stronger than normal humans and able to think up strategies fairly quickly.

As soon as he had picked me up I had been trying to escape however he had had a firm hold underneath my knees and shoulders. But as he had been walking on he had let his guard down and also as he spoke and so now I could easily escape without him stopping me.

In the second that he stated he knew my secret I had been overswept with shock and known more than ever I shouldn't be this near to him.

I didn't know why I knew this, it was just instinct.

I immediately made my left hand into a fist and sending all my strength though my arm and into my balled fist sent it hurdling towards his face.

The impact sent a wave of shock back through my arm and into my entire body, his skin was like rock.

However… I had caused some reaction as he seemed dazed. Using this chance I quickly elbowed him in the chest – directly where the heart should be – and caused him to be even further surprised.

Moving from his grip I leapt up and landed on the floor. But I had no time to balance, as soon as my feet reached the floor I spun around and raised my right leg and aimed it for the side of his head as I prepared for a power kick.

Now because I was part vampire I was quick, where as to a human all of this would have happed within a few seconds for me it was different. I could process every move to its last detail and to me it was just like moving at a normal pace – well normal pace for me.

I wonder how fast it was for full vampires.

Much faster…

Marius was a full vampire and where as I may have escaped from his grasp, by the time I was on the floor and aiming a kick at his head he was stood there grinning.

I blinked in confusion and as soon as I did so he had disappeared, shock swept over me.

As my leg kicked through thin air I felt an arm wrap around my stomach, I turned my head slightly. (Note that at this time, my leg still hadn't reached ground so I wasn't completely in balance)

A cold breathe blew on my neck and sent shivers through my entire body.

And then than cold breathe said three words that caused me to lose all confidence.

"I'm so sorry."

And with that, a sharp impact hit the back of my head.

That was it.

Nothing else happened as after that my eyelids fell shut like a button had been switched and I lost consciousness.

--

When I did finally wake up, a throbbing pain was present inside my head and at that moment I very much wished I could go back to being unconscious just to get away from the pain.

However as everything that had happened previously came back to me like a flood of memories my eyes shot open.

My eyes met white as I found myself staring at the ceiling of my room.

Slowly lifting my head from my pillow I was greeted with more pain, ouch.

I glanced towards the balcony, because I did not yet have a clock I would have to go off the lightness.

It was relatively light meaning it was day and that meant the vampires should be in their rooms.

Suddenly I noticed a black lump in the middle of the floor, sitting up I tried my best to push the pain to one side.

"My… suitcase?" I whispered.

Turning on my bed I pulled the cover from me and found myself still in my clothes from previously.

Yuck.

I had been wearing the same thing for over 24 hours.

First priority: Get changed into clean clothes.

Jumping out of pain I staggered over to the suitcase as I tried my best to get my muscles working again. Slumping besides the black box I undid the lock and zipped it open.

"Ah my precious!" I said happily, gazing at my possessions.

Remembering the wardrobe at the other side of the room I noted I could place my clothes in there.

--

After changing into some worn out jeans and a simple white top I made the job of placing all my other clothes in my wardrobe and the things I had worn would just have to lie on my bed for now.

I had to admit though; the thought of having some strangers handle my possessions was a bit of a cringing thought.

Especially that of my underwear.

Ergh.

Sighing I wiped my forehead and found the pain entering my head again, feeling the back of my head I found a fresh bump there.

As my fingers brushed against it I flinched, it was still tender.

"Stupid Marius." I muttered, I would definitely not be talking to him again.

It was at this point, as I was looking around my room that I spotted something on my beside table. Standing up and walking over to it I examined the contents.

Placed there were two tablets, a glass of water and a note.

Picking up the small piece of paper I read the neat writing.

_Dear Kali Winters,_

_ I apologise sincerely for the wound you received on your head from our recent encounter. I have obtained some medicine which should help the pain subside. I hope we meet on better terms next time._

_Marius._

I snorted, yeah right.

And what did he mean by 'next time?'

There wouldn't be a next time!

Examining it again I realised how formal the letter was, it was as if he was writing to a king or something.

He was a lot different in person.

Sighing I glanced at the pills and thought I might as well try them, if they worked to help the pain in my head then that was good. If not and they were some kind of sleep medicine…

Well, Marius what-ever-his-name would get a very rude awakening one morning.

I smirked and throwing the tablets into my mouth quickly glugged them down with the glass of water. I made a face at the bitter taste but other than that was fine.

Now that that was done I wondered what I would do next.

Noticing the key that I had placed on the desk, a small smirk appeared on my features. I suppose I could go having a look—

Knock. Knock.

My thoughts were cut off as somebody knocked at the door; I took the key in my hand and went over to the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Me." Replied a voice.

I turned the key in the lock and opened the door on the goddess that stood there; I was quite surprised to see her there.

"Erm… can I help you Lydia?"

Lydia stood there in a blue dress that went perfect with her beautiful features, smiling she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well you're new and you live in a room by yourself by the looks of it so you want to come meet some of my friends?" she asked.

I paused and bit my lip, was it safe?

I knew the clothes I was wearing had had some DNA process as to hide my scent but I was still cautious.

"I don't know." I murmured.

Lydia frowned, "Come on…"

I glanced up at her pleading eyes and sighed in defeat.

Lydia grinned in triumphant and instantly grabbed my wrist, I barely had a chance to grab the key from the door before she had pulled me out and slammed the door shut.

Within a second she was shooting along the hallways.

"Whoa… wait up!" I cried as she literally dragged me along.

She looked back as she continued to zoom along, "What are you on about?"

Then I realised that this must be a normal pace for a full vampire, keeping my mouth shut I barely kept up with her with my half-vampire speed.

"Here." She finally said.

I looked at the door she was stood in front of which was almost identical to mine, she turned the handle and pushed the door open.

I glanced through the door and realised it was dark in the room; my eyes easily adjusted to the dark however it would be easier if it were light.

"Why so dark?" I asked Lydia.

She looked at me confused, "What do you mean? Nearly all the vampires have the curtains drawn during the daytime. I think right now you're the only person I know who doesn't, I have to admit you're quite weird."

I couldn't help but feel a pit of fear build in my stomach.

"Well come on in." Lydia said pushing me inside and shutting the door after us.

"You back Lydia?"

I turned my attention to the voice and found three vampires in the room; the room was again identical to my room with the beds in the same place. The only differences were that the wardrobe was placed elsewhere and some dark black curtains covered the balcony windows so no light could enter.

The person who had spoken was another girl who was sat on the right bed, it was good my eyes were better than humans or I would have been blind. I could just make out her short brown hair that came down to her chin and her wide blue eyes that were filled with curiosity as she saw me.

"Hi Jane." Lydia replied, "This is Kali, a new student."

Jane smiled at me, "Hey Kali!"

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Oh and those two over there are from a few corridor's down." Lydia replied gesturing towards the two figures on the opposite bed.

I looked over to them and could easily distinguish them as male, their features were easy to make out however what confused me was why there were grinning at me.

"What's with you two?" I asked.

"Hey Kali." The nearest one said.

I recognised the voice.

"D-Damien?" I gasped in surprise.

"Yo!" he said raising a hand as a welcome.

"Then don't tell me the other is…" I trailed off.

The other boy smiled at me, "How's your head? Not too bad I hope, the tablets should have worked."

"Marius." I murmured, my eyes were instantly aflame and I glared at him with all the anger I could manage, "My head's fine." I hissed through gritted teeth, "No thanks to you." I added, venom dropping off my words.

"Huh? You know them?" Jane asked, somehow oblivious to my anger.

"Unfortunately." I muttered, the same venom in my voice.

"Well that saves introductions, come and sit down Kali." Jane offered whilst patting the space behind her.

I nodded and turning my gaze from Marius and Damien went to sit besides her, Lydia did the same so I was sat between the two girls.

As I did so however Jane wrinkled her nose, "What's that smell?"

I went stiff.

"Yeah I noticed it the first time I met you Kali, you wearing perfume?" Lydia asked.

Marius seemed to be watching with careful eyes, it was to be expected though as he knew my secret.

I shrugged, "Yeah, something I bought at a human town."

I felt slightly guilty saying 'human' as if I wasn't one.

Well technically I wasn't but to keep in mind I had lived with them thinking I was one for sixteen years acted as some sort of betrayal.

I bowed my head thinking of Harry again, how I missed him and my friends.

"Huh, who's Harry?" Jane asked.

My eyes shot towards her, had I subconsciously said his name?

I looked back down at the floor between the two beds; there was no way I was getting him involved…

"Nobody."

"Okay…" Damien said in an unsure voice, "Who wants to eat?"

"Me!" Jane said eagerly.

"I'll have a small one." Lydia added.

"I'm fine." Marius replied.

Damien looked over to me.

I realised I was slightly hungry and nodded.

Damien smiled and walked over to the fridge which then got me thinking, I thought vampires didn't eat… If they drank blood what exactly was in that fridge? Why did vampires keep fridges at this school?

As soon as Damien opened the fridge it hit my nose.

My eyes went wide and my grip tightened on the duvet of the bed so much that my knuckles went white. A wave of nausea overcame me as the all-too-knowing smell hit me, I knew what it was.

Damien grabbed a few things then shut the fridge and walked over, "Which one do you want Lydia?"

Lydia walked over to him, "Which is the smallest?"

Damien paused and forcing a glance up I found him looking at each of the dead hares he held in his hands by the ears.

I instantly looked back at the floor and began breathing deeply, I was certain I was going to be sick.

"I'll have the black one!" Jane cried.

There was a whoosh of air as Damien threw the dead rabbit over to Jane.

"Hey Kali you okay?" Marius' voice asked.

His voice was like an echo and I knew I was going to faint, I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe in.

I felt slightly better…

I nodded, now more confident since I had more oxygen in my system, "Just a little dizzy."

"Hey…"

I looked up at the voice to see Marius knelt down near me with concern in his eyes; I opened my mouth to speak when something cut me off.

As the smell in the air became stronger I turned my head to find Jane looking at me, only her eyes weren't blue.

They were a deep red with hints of hunger within their depths as she sucked at the skin of the rabbit she held to her mouth. I could make out fangs that were deeply embedded in the rabbit's flesh and as her eyes met mine she smiled.

That sort of friendly smile and blood-lusted eyes didn't go together, I thought.

As the sight of the rabbit's blood being drained dug into me I then lost it.

I fainted.


	6. Am I Condemned?

**Alright, some people have been confused by some things so I'll explain them (so everyone knows) before I start the chapter. **

**1. The reason Marius knocked Kali unconscious was basically because she was being difficult. And because classes would be finishing soon and it would be dangerous for Kali to be in a corridor full of vampires Marius needed her to be in her room quickly. So…. what better way to get her there faster than putting her unconscious? (This is actually explained in the chapter)**

**2. Kali does not drink blood. So those of you thinking she does because she's a half-vampire are wrong. In some legends dhampir's do and in other's they don't, in this story half-vampire's don't drink blood. After all, if she did I think she would already know before being 16 that she was a vampire.**

**And so there you go… I know some parts of my story may become confusing so if you're ever confused feel free to message me asking for an explanation on something.**

**And with that, here is the story!**

--

To say I fainted would probably be going too far, I did black out for a second and have all my five senses numb but that was only for a brief second.

When I opened my eyes after these few seconds I was already lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, I guess one of the vampires in the room had done so.

Somebody had also propped a pillow under my head, it goes to show fast vampires were.

I blinked a few times then glanced around to see the others eyeing me; Damien was looking at me with curiosity and concern. Jane was no longer sucking the rabbit and thankfully I couldn't see any of them in my sight, Jane was looking down at me with a blank look and Lydia was basically looking at me as if I was a freak show. Marius who was stood hovering over me had some panick in his eyes however I knew that was most likely from the fact that my secret may be out.

At that thought some panick of my own began to build up; I sat up automatically and stared across the room from me.

"You okay?" Damien asked.

I nodded and stood up; it was strange how none of them felt the need to ask if I was certain I could walk. Usually in a normal school people would be fussing over you if you'd blacked out.

Once I was stood on two feet I turned around to send them a reassuring smile – just incase they were worried – and spoke, "So where were we?"

They weren't fooled.

Damien was the first to speak, "What's up with you blacking out?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah it's not normal."

I quickly went through excuses to make out till I settled on a reasonable one, "I was just a bit surprised at the smell of blood, I'm not use to way things are at this school."

I had already guessed that not all vampires outside of this school would have the same diet as the school students so it knew it may surprise a vampire if they came in to suddenly see blood everywhere.

Because of my sensitive nose the dry blood and smell of dead bodies had become too much, of course I couldn't really say that. Hopefully they'd just believe the blood had been a shock to me.

Jane and Damien seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Oh right." Jane said, "Don't worry; you'll get use to the diet here at the school. I'm sure you're not use to eating in such ways."

I nodded in agreement with her to satisfy their questions.

The only problem was… Lydia was still eyeing me with suspicions; I probably shouldn't have ended up so close to her.

"You're sure your okay?" Lydia asked.

I nodded.

She smiled; all suspicions suddenly vanished from her eyes, "That's a relief."

I have to admit this puzzled me, had she just been doubting me being okay? I thought she was doubting my story… Lydia was definitely a person hard to figure out.

Marius began speaking, "We better get you to the Head just to tell them what happened."

I nodded.

Lydia also did, "Yeah he is your granddad after all."

I froze in shock and Marius seemed to do so aswell, Damien and Jane's eyes shot towards me.

"What's this?" Jane asked with a sly smile.

I looked down at the floor, suddenly interested in my feet.

"Oh sorry." Lydia apologised, "I didn't know it was a secret… I'm really sorry."

I sighed, "It doesn't matter but can I trust you lot to keep it to yourself?"

"Sure." Damien said, I looked up to see him giving me thumbs up.

Jane nodded, "We're friends after all."

I was washed with happiness at this, not just because I could trust them but that Jane thought of us as friends.

Damien seemed to be eyeing Marius wearily and I wondered why.

Marius glanced towards him, "Later." He muttered before grabbing my arm – rather harshly – and dragging me towards the door.

"Oi, don't be so pushy!" I moaned as he opened the door.

"Good luck!" Jane's voice chimed.

I groaned again and rolled my eyes as we disappeared along the corridors.

As we passed the bridge linking the dormitory building and the actual school itself I glanced up to see Marius glaring ahead of him, this puzzled me more.

What annoyed him so much?

Suddenly as we turned a corner it sent a bit of pain to my head and I winced, Marius flicked his eyes to me then back in front of him.

"Why exactly did you put me unconscious back then?" I muttered.

Marius didn't stop but quickly replied, "You were being difficult. With you unconscious it was easier to get you to your room."

I sent him a glare as he went on, he was definitely annoying…

Marius let out a sigh, and looking ahead saw the Head's door ahead of us. He quickly burst through it without even bothering to knock and pulled me forward so I was stood next to him.

The room was rather light because of the window behind the desk and Jack who had been reading some folders looked up startled.

"M-Marius?" he said in surprise, his eyes went to me then back, "What's happened?"

Marius glared at Jack, "She fainted at the sight of some vampire food in Lydia and Jane's room."

Jack placed both palms on the table and stood up quickly, "Why was she in another room!" he blared making my step back in fear.

Marius released my grip and took a step forward, "This is not my fault! You could have helped the scenario by getting the necklace before she came here, that way the students wouldn't be asking about her smell!"

The two stood locked in a glaring contest that didn't show any sign of ending, I stood unsure what to do near the door.

Realising we weren't getting anywhere I spoke, "Erm guys?"

The two shot their glance towards me.

"What?" Marius hissed, I gasped slightly at his red eyes and fangs.

"Control yourself." Jack spat out without tearing his gaze from me.

Marius took a deep breathe and turned away so his back was facing me, after a while when he turned his head slightly back to me I knew he had calmed down as his eyes were their normal colour.

"Now speak Kali." Jack said in a soothing voice.

I nodded and pushing my fears aside began to speak, "What exactly is this necklace you're on about?"

"Ah that." Jack said sitting back in his seat, "I had sent for it to come here so it was ready for when you arrived but there were some… difficulties."

"What kind of difficulties?" I asked curious.

"It doesn't matter." Jack said pulling a drawer open from his desk, "What does is that the necklace arrived whilst you were sleeping, I was going to have it sent to your room later when I was sure you were awake."

I nodded and examined the necklace he had retrieved from his drawer and was holding up for me to see. It was a silver chained necklace - although I doubted it was real silver from the look of it – with a silver pentagram hanging from it, as an addition was another object hanging between the centre of the pentagram which was a small tear shaped ruby.

Marius turned to also examine the necklace, as his eyes met the necklace however he seemed to be disgusted. His face went through many emotions in just a second, from disgust to shock to anger and finally he rested on horror.

"You can't be serious!" he shouted.

Jack looked up at Marius, "Please don't be too loud Marius."

Marius shook his head in disbelief and then glowered at Jack, "You're giving her the '_Nex pro Infinitio' _necklace!" he yelled, his voice was so loud and angry Kali was positive the whole school heard it.

Jack sighed, "That is one name given for it."

"Are you insane!" Marius shouted.

"Erm…" I murmured, "What does… _nex pro infinitio _mean?" I asked hopefully pronouncing it right.

Jack smiled at me, "It doesn't matter."

Marius smirked and turned so he was facing me, "It means 'violent death for eternity' in Latin. It's been rumoured that who ever wears this necklace will be condemned to a violent death."

My eyes bulged open and my lips parted into a small gasp.

Jack stood up, "Quit scaring the child!" he yelled at Marius, turning his attention back to me he said in a soothing voice, "That is only a legend."

Marius laughed, "Yeah and what about the other names that have been given to the necklace!?"

"W-what are they?" I asked.

Marius glanced back at me, "The _Letum _necklace meaning the necklace of death, there are other's calling it a taboo and cursed and such."

"Marius be quiet or I shall have you take punishment." Jack snapped.

Marius glanced over to him but remained silent.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and walked around his desk to face me, "Kali this are merely rumours, the necklace is mainly known as the '_Lamia' _necklace meaning vampire necklace. Marius is merely trying to scare you."

I nodded trying to hide my fear, would this necklace really condemn me to death?

Jack admired the necklace in his hands, "This necklace is centuries old and once belonged to a powerful vampire who fell in love with a human, when their child was born he created this necklace for them so that they would be protected in the vampire society. It acts as a cloak to disguise the wearer's real identity."

I smiled, "That sounds romantic."

Marius snorted, "Aren't you leaving out the part about the human and child dying?"

Jack shot him a glare, "Marius stop it."

Marius took a step forward, "How can I when you're practically inviting this girl to the grave?" he retorted, "She can't handle the necklace! She's only a half-vampire!"

At these words I felt my heart being stung, _only a half-vampire? _I thought.

_Only._

Refusing to show emotion I put on a brave face and grabbed the necklace and using my quick skills placed it around my neck to Jack and Marius' surprise. Jack seemed surprised I had taken the necklace however Marius looked horrified.

Jack smiled, "Now that's sorted let's get Kali back to class, Marius you go over her time table with her and get her ready."

Before Marius could reply Jack was shoving him forward towards the door, as he passed me he grabbed my arm also and shoved us both out the door.

"Bye now." He said before slamming it shut.

I stood in silence and glanced up to Marius who was still fuming, I smirked slightly, "Hey?"

Marius glared down at me however I ignored it.

Touching my necklace that hung from my neck I leaned forward, "Does it suit me?" I teased smiling slyly.

It seemed to work as Marius growled angrily, I decided to push further.

"Oh and if I do die please make sure I'm buried somewhere with flowers." I said in a chirpy voice.

That did it.

Marius shoved me against the wall pinning me by the shoulders, glaring at me I thought he would smack me however he merely smirked.

I blinked and not wishing to show fear said, "Let me go."

Marius shook his head and replied, "You want to know about that necklace?"

I hesitated but nodded.

Marius' smirk widened, "Alright then." He began taking a step back, "Three centuries ago a vampire fell in love with a human, that you already know. The Head has already informed you that they had a child and the necklace was created for the child. But… do you know what happened when that child reached eighteen?"

I remained silent.

"He died." Marius said, "But not just in a normal way, one night as he placed the necklace back around his neck after washing he became possessed."

"Possessed?" I asked.

Marius nodded, "Possessed. He hunted down his human mother and slaughtered her and even though half-vampire's don't drink blood he drank his lifeless mother's corpse till she was dry."

My eyes were wide and tears were brimming, why did he have to tell me this?Marius smirked at my response, "And after that when he finally become unpossessed… he stabbed himself. When his father later came across the scene he was horrified obviously, he tried to retrieve the necklace but it sliced his finger as he picked it up."

By now I had shut my eyes tight and covered my ears, "Stop it!" I yelled.

Marius merely continued, "The blood of the human mother and Dhampir had already stained the necklace and the blood flowed from the vampire to merge with that. With all three samples of blood on the necklace it's said that they merged together to create the ruby that hangs right now from your necklace." He paused and I hoped he had finished but he added one more thing, "And it's only said that whatever half-vampire wears it will condemn themselves and their parents to death."

My eyes shot open and tears fell down my face, "Why…" I managed to say.

"Why what?" Marius replied looking at me with a blank expression, "Tell you that? You're the one who asked to know."

With that said he turned and began to walk down the corridor, "You coming?" he yelled.

I stood motionless, how could he be so cruel?

As my mother's face came into my head more tears fell, would I really kill her?

My hands numbly moved towards the necklace and I tried to unclasp it however it wouldn't undo. My hands were shaking so much they couldn't get a hold.

In the end I gave up and slumped to the floor.

_I hate him._

_I __**really **__hate him! _

Right then and there I wish that Marius would drop dead

--

**P.S. - I've drawn some pictures of the characters and will upload them on deviantart then include the link on my profile, if you want i can do it with the necklace also. **


	7. Memories

**Okay you the majority of this chapter will be part of Kali's past so I apologise to those of you who hate flashbacks. Feel free to say if you don't like them as then I'll know not to include them however I can say that they do have a point later in the story! I want to know if you mind flashbacks of Kali's past as I was intending on including more throughout the story such as parts like how Kali met Harry, maybe an incident or two she got into. Please review and say your opinion.**

**--**

I turned the key in the lock and quickly pushed the door open, I huddled against it closely so there was no way the person – or vampire – behind me had no way of getting in.

Using my fast vampire skills I quickly entered through the door and whirled around, keeping my face high so as to not seem like a coward my eyes met his. I glared at him and the space between my eyebrows crinkled.

"Bye." I hissed before slamming the door shut in his face, I locked the door instantly and placed the key in my jeans pocket before letting out a sigh of relief.

I felt calmer now, after sitting against the wall for a while I had finally brushed my tears away and stood up. Marius had been waiting around the corner and so I had then followed him here without either of us saying a word.

Right now I felt foolish for crying in front of him, it wasn't that big of a deal… Like Jack said, they were just rumours.

I touched the necklace hanging around my neck and stuffed it so it was hidden behind my shirt, I wouldn't take it off.

And hey… if it annoyed Marius then all the more fun!

I felt stupid right now for how I reacted; I slapped my forehead and then slid my hand down my face, "I'm such an idiot." I muttered.

Thinking of my mum and how Marius had spoken about her with the necklace I couldn't help but want to contact her, going over to my nearly-empty suitcase I rummaged around the few things that were left in it.

"Ah ha!" I said picking up the red mobile, flipping it open I selected speed dial and placed the phone to my ear.

Waiting for someone to answer I wandered over to the bed and sat down.

"Hello?"

My face lit up at the sound of the voice, "Mum! I'm so relieved to hear your voice!"

My mum – Lila – who was on the other end chuckled slightly, "How's school?"

I sighed, "Mum… can I come back home, please?"

There was a pause on the other line then she replied, "Why? Has something happened?"

I shook my head and then realising she couldn't see me said, "No but…" I let out a deep sigh, "Mum I don't fit in here."

"Oh Kali, don't be silly." Lila said, "You'll do fine. And anyway…" she said in a sadder tone, "It's what your father would have wanted."

"That's emotional blackmail." I retorted.

"Kali please." Lila begged from the other line, "Just try, you've only been gone under a day."

I wanted to reply 'yes but during that time I've already been knocked unconscious, given the evil eye from a vampire, seen vampire's eating and also been given a necklace which may put us both to death.'

But of course, me being not the type to want to worry my mother merely replied, "Fine."

Lila paused and I knew she was smiling.

"That's great! Oh by the way Harry has already been around asking if I've heard from you."

"He has?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, he cares for you a lot." Lila explained, "I feel a little jealous." She joked.

I let out a small laugh, thankful to joke around with my mum like usual, most of the time when I was happy me and my mum got along fine. More like friends than mother and daughter.

"I'll ring him soon." I said.

"Okay." Lila replied, "I…" she trailed off.

"Huh? Mum?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Lila said however her attention seemed to be drawn away from the phone, "I have to go, bye."

"Wait, mum!" I yelled.

"Bye!" she cried before hanging up.

I paused, still holding the phone to my ear.

The tone on the mobile showing the conversation had ended made me worried, what could cause my mum to hang up on me? I went over various scenarios, something dangerous?

No… I'd have heard her panick. When speaking she hadn't seemed to be fearful, more… curious.

I flipped my phone closed and held it in my hand as I wondered what could be happening.

A man?

It would make sense; now that I was away maybe she was lonely.

I giggled slightly.

"Well…" I said aloud, "You were eyeing that guy next door."

I giggled again, "Lila and Terry?" I wondered out loud, I smiled, "That has a nice ring to it."

"Lila Patterson?" I murmured, nodding in approval I smiled at my childish thoughts.

Obviously the likes of my mum and the next-door-neighbour who we hardly ever talked to getting married were very slim but I could daydream of the perfect family.

Suddenly my thoughts drifted to Harry and I suddenly longed to see him, why did my life have to be like this?

The faces of my friend's Laura and Emily also appeared clearly in my mind, it didn't help that because of my vampire skills I could see each of these people's faces so clearly detailed.

If it hadn't been for them I would have probably never known how it felt to be happy…

--

Flashback

I slowly walked along the corridors with my face looking at the floor as I did so, my face showed no emotion and my eyes were blank.

As I passed students – younger and older alike – I heard their constant whispering in my ears as they took me in.

"_Check out the freak…"_

_"Is she really eleven? She looks so much younger..."_

_"I heard even the teacher's fear her…"_

I ignored their constant bickering; I was use to this as every day when I walked into school the students would spread more rumours about me.

The girls were jealous of my beauty and more than often spread vicious rumours about me. The boys admired my beauty but all were scared of me too much in order to gain the courage to speak to me. And the teachers… they barely acknowledged me, I did well I class and that was good enough for them.

_"I heard her mother tried to abandon her but the orphanage wouldn't accept her." _

At this voice I halted in the hallway and whirled around to stare coldly at the three older girls who had been gossiping. As I turned around everyone in the entire corridor seemed to go mute and all their attention was directed at me.

Despite the girls being years older than me, I showed no fear.

I let out a hiss and the three girls each showed fear in their faces, I rarely reacted to things at school but I refused to accept lousy girl's spreading rumours that would put my mum to ill name.

"Do not…" I hissed in an icy cold tone, "Speak ill of my mother."

My voice sent chills down all the pupil's spines that were in the corridor and I saw those that were near the corners quickly backing away.

The girl who had spoken – one who resembled a slutty Barbie doll – swallowed and replied, "S-sorry."

I parted my lips and let out another hiss from the back of my throat before turning around, my ginger hair span around me like a tornado and I walked away with the same elegance I always did.

From then on nobody spoke of me any more, the teacher's even feared saying my name in register and so they soon ignored me.

I was fine with this, after all I knew I was different that everybody else. My mum had told me that I was anaemic and that was why I had such pale skin but I doubted that.

I hated every abnormal thing about me, from my good looks to my amazing grades. Many would think this selfish but I would trade it all to be a normal school student.

I was known in the town as the oddball, rumours still flew around about me and my mother however none of these were said in my presence.

I could literally walk into a café and turn it into a silent movie; even though I barely looked eight years olds I was more dangerous in people's minds than a person with a weapon.

It was during this year than I began to edge out of my shell that I had built around me in order to keep everybody else out.

I was still eleven at the time despite having the body of an eight year old and I was sat in the playground on a bench in the shadows of the trees. I always sat here and nobody else came within this half of the playground whilst I was in it.

As I sat with my eyes closed, relaxing in the shade some giggles caught my attention. Opening my eyes I turned my head slightly to see a group of five girls chatting.

Using my abnormal hearing I tuned into their conversation.

"…and so can any of you come?" a brown haired girl asked, she was cute and had a smile on her features.

The other girls eyed one another wearily.

"But didn't someone get mugged there the other day?"

"Yeah I heard it's a dangerous neighbourhood." Another agreed.

The brown haired girl sighed and turned to the one besides her, "How about you Laura?"

The blonde-haired girl looked at her sadly, "I have piano lessons after school, sorry Emily."

Emily let out a sigh, suddenly her attention caught mine. I quickly diverted my eyes away not wanting to seem interested but continued to listen.

"I'll go ask Kali then." Emily's voice said.

The other's girls immediately protested.

"You can't be serious!"

"She's a freak!"

"Weirdo."

"Just forget it Emz." Another voice added.

Emily paused seeming to think it over till she asked, "Laura?"

The way Emily seemed to look to Laura as if her opinion mattered the most suggested to me that Emily was the leader and Laura was her second in command.

"I think… you should do what you want." Laura said.

I couldn't help but smirk; it was an obvious attempt of getting the attention off of you.

"Fine." Emily said having made her mind up.

Footsteps followed and I slowly lifted my head to see the girl called Emily strolling up to me, this surprised me.

She couldn't really be coming to speak to me?

Not only that but Emily didn't even seem to be afraid of me, I had been vaguely aware of this girl in my class but like all the other students knew nothing of her. We had never exchanged words or greetings except for one time when Emily had been handing out some papers, when handing mine back she had smiled at me but I had not returned it.

And now… this girl, this stranger was coming to speak to me.

Me!

The one who was well known for being a freak.

I glanced up at the girl and studied her as she stopped a few metres in front of me; her friend's stood in the same spot watching with caution.

Emily smiled, "Hi Kali."

I didn't return the smile but replied in an emotionless voice, "Hi Emily."

Her smiled increased as I said her name, "Look I know we don't know each other much but after school I have to go pick up some orders for my parents."

She glanced at me looking for a reaction but my face remained the same so she continued.

"To get there though I have to pass through these scary looking streets and I don't want to go alone."

"So you want me to come with you?" I asked in a plain tone.

She nodded, her smile was gone now and she seemed shy.

I paused, studying her features. She seemed a decent person, I wondered if I should decline. If I did things would easily return back to normal with Emily's friends merely saying they told her so. If I accepted…

Curious of how this path would take me I nodded, "Okay."

Emily's face lit up, "Great, do you need to call your mum?"

"No." I replied, even though my mum loved me dearly we had a distance relationship. I kept myself to myself and she seemed to accept that but at times I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Okay then, I'll meet you at the school gates after bell." Emily said.

I nodded.

--

As promised we met up after school, basically everyone in the entire school stared at us in shock as we walked from the school together.

Emily was happy enough to talk with me merely nodding at certain parts, she was nice person.

It's a shame… I couldn't be friends with her.

As we walked along the several streets Emily thought dangerous her voice went silent and she walked at a quicker pace. I knew why she had been anxious now; the streets were abandoned and mainly consisted of closed shops.

A few homeless men slumped in doorways and the odd person wandered around, it made me wonder what kind of parent's Emily had.

"Hey Kali." Emily whispered as we walked past the last dangerous street.

I inclined my head towards her; Emily was taller than me because of course I had the body of a girl much younger so it made sense for me to be smaller.

"Thanks." She said with a weak smile, "Maybe after today we could meet up sometime?"

Despite not usually showing emotion I couldn't help but show shock, I stopped walking and she did too.

We were now at the end of the street so were relatively safe.

"But…" I began, "I'm… I'm not liked by your friends."

Emily shrugged, "So that's there problem and anyway not all of them hate you, Laura has mentioned before how lonely you looked."

This made me remain silent and I quickly looked away, I wasn't use to people feeling sorry for me.

"So can we?" Emily asked catching my attention again, "Can we be friends?"

I looked down to see her offering a hand, I thought back to myself thinking how I couldn't befriend her.

After all, I was abnormal. Why was a girl who was so popular offering to be my friend, pity?

No, as I looked in her eyes I saw she didn't think at all of that. Unlike other girls she wasn't jealous or irritated by my abnormal activates. She was the most innocent girl I had met.

Overcome with emotion I gently took it, she didn't even flinch at my less-than-normal cold skin.

"Great." She cried, suddenly she checked her watched, "Well let's go get those art supplies!"  
Grabbing my hand she began to run forward, I stared at her wide eyes. How could such a pure girl want to be friends with me?

Gradually my lips began to tug up at the sides until they pulled into a smile, it felt great to finally smile and as we nearly bumped into a few people Emily giggled and I did too.

It felt great to feel like this, I could finally feel… happy.

And for that time I finally felt as if I belonged.

End Flashback

--

I finally came out of my thoughts when my mobile accidentally fell form the bed and onto the floor. I went down to pick it up and as the light glinted off the phone charm an impish grin played onto my face, picking it up I admired the crescent moon phone charm that had been given to me three years ago by Emily.

_"You're really mysterious and beautiful like the moon so I thought you'd suit this best!"_

As the words echoed in my mind I let out a gentle sigh, Emily had a similar phone charm which had a sun on the end of it. It made sense for me to have the moon.

It was shortly after receiving this charm I had met Harry…

Just before I could go back over the memory of that, a knocking appeared at the door, "Knock, knock!" someone said.

Standing up I grabbed my key and walked over to it, "Who's there?" I asked with a curious expression.

"Guess who?" replied the voice.

I groaned as the familiar voice joked and I finally realised who it was, opening it I found Damien stood there.

"What?" I snapped.

"Easy, keep your wig on." Damien said with an unsure look, "I just came to hand you a letter from Leon."

At that he offered a folded piece of paper, taking it I unfolded and opened it.

_Food has been stored in your fridge._

_ Leon_

I nodded and put it away in my pocket, "Anything else?"

Damien smirked and I regretted asking it.

"Don't go thinking anything pervy because nothing is getting you in this room." I explained.

Da**m**ien continued to smirk, "Oh and Marius asked to give you this."

He brought out another note and handing it to me I noticed it was in an envelope. Scribbled on the envelope were the following words…

_To Kali, (Note: Damien if you attempt to read this without Kali's consent I will show those photo's)_

I glanced up, "What photo's?"

Damien looked away, "N-nothing, just read the letter!"  
I smiled slightly and doing as he said brought the letter out and read it, it was a short one and only a few sentences long.

_To Kali,_

_Due to our last meeting I know you may not wish for me to be close, because of this I have placed Damien in charge of going through your schedule with you. I warn you to not let him see your fridge or other things that may cause him to find out such as the necklace. If he does I will knock him out and persuade him he forgot, bye. _

_ Marius._

My mouth was open by the end of it, was he really trying to keep my secret? It seemed like he was literally advertising it.

Looking up I was about to tell Damien to go away but found he had disappeared, maybe he went?

Sighing I shut the door and locked it so no unwelcome vampire's could get in.

"My, my Kali. Locking the door? What do you intend to do with me?" a cheeky voice asked.

I turned around to see Damien lying on the bed – my bed – sideways so he was facing me.

I stood not being able to take it in, was he crazy?

At my expression his smirk widened, "So what should we do first?"

--

**Please review, i hope to get at least 5 before updating next chapter. I've also drawn Kali on deviantart, i put up the uncoloured version as the coloured version went wrong. Anyway just to remind you her eyes are violet and her hair is ginger, the link to it is on my profile. I've decided that every time i get ten reviews - e.g. i just got 30 which is why i drew this - i'll place up another drawing. So i'll put up the next drawing at 40 reviews or maybe two people... **


	8. Different

**Wow, I've got so many hits on this story! And as promised, because I received 5 reviews I'll post this chapter up. Just to remind some people, I've already drawn Kali and the link is on my profile. I've already begun drafting the next character on paper. Anyway, begin!**

**--**

I stood frozen, it wasn't because of what he had said but because he was on my bed. What if he scented I wasn't human?

Although I was pretty sure he was just a perverted vampire, that didn't mean he wouldn't attack me if he knew what I was. I knew from experience vampires weren't what they seemed. Thinking back to the guards first appearance and Jane as she drank blood reminded me of that.

Taking a few steps forward I glared at him trying to hide my fears, "Get off my bed."

Damien smirked, "Only if you do me a favour."

I growled slightly, not a proper one but enough to show I was annoyed.

"What makes you think I'll do a favour for a perverted vampire like you?" I snapped.

"Why do you think I was going to ask something perverted?" Damien asked, obviously enjoying my frustration.

I rolled my eyes, "Just move."

"Fine." Damien said even though he showed no sign of moving, "But first put some curtains over your window, the light is irritating. Your bed is in the shade which is why I'm sitting here."

I then remembered Lydia and Jane's room being dark because of curtains being placed over the balcony window's.

"Huh? Why should the light irritate you?" I asked.

Damien sent me a suspicious glance and I hoped I didn't sound to non-vampire.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Erm… 16." I murmured.

"I mean how many years have you been a vampire?" Damien added.

I realised he meant when I had been changed as that was how vampires were created.

"Three years ago." I replied, that seemed reasonable I thought as I probably seemed like a newbie.

Damien nodded, "I guess that fits in if you were changed at 16, Jack's family are quite weird."

"Weird?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

I tried to sound not too curious as after all Jack was my grand-father and I should know a lot about him.

Damien sat up crossed-legged on my bed, "Well from what I know when Jack was changed into a vampire a long time ago. He then had his children changed when they reached around sixteen or eighteen because Jack wanted to have a large vampire family."

I nodded hoping this conversation wouldn't let my secret out.

"And well…" Damien said scratching the back of his neck and looking up as if in thought, "Because Jack wanted a large family he had his kids have children before he changed them so he could welcome more into his family. When his grand-children then reached a suitable age he changed them aswell as he was happy with the number of his family."

I couldn't help but looked shocked, so I had aunties, uncles and cousins who were all vampires? Was this why my unknown father had slept with my mother? To make the family larger...

No… Damien said Jack's children had kids before they were changed and for me to be a half-vampire my father must have been a vampire when he met my mum.

So what was I?

An unwanted grandchild?

I guess I should be slightly happy that Jack was at least letting me come here, but now I thought about it my life would have been better without coming here.

Damien seemed to be staring at me as I was in thought.

"You didn't know?"

I shook my head.

Damien uncrossed his legs, "Well you do now. I have to say, if you were 16 when you were changed you must have been on something. You look more like a fifteen year old or younger."

I tried to not show panick.

"Anyway…" Damien continued, "Can you put those curtains up? You should have some under that bed as all rooms do when their vacant."

I went to the other bed he was gesturing towards and as I looked underneath there was a bundle there.

Looking back over to the balcony I now knew what the bar that was over the window was for. Grabbing a chair from the desk I placed it at the balcony and stood on it so i could reach the bar, nwo at a reasonable hight I placed the curtains over it.

As I did so Damien continued talking.

"I guess you are like Jack."

"Huh?" I asked glancing over to him.

"Well only he, the guards, a few teachers and a few of other vampires throughout the school can put up with sunlight. It goes to show you're related to him."

I shrugged and continued to put the black curtains over the railing.

"Why does the light irritate you?" I asked, "I mean I don't mind it."

I tried my best at acting casual.

"Well vampires are better hunters in the dark." Damien stated, "So we hunt at that time and use a lot of energy, because of that we often relax in the day and so we kinda fall into the routine of being lively at night and quiet in the day. Because of that, when we meet sun light at any other times it kinda irritates us because we're not use to it."

I nodded and letting the black curtains fall into place allowed the room to become dark, my eyes easily adjusted to it and I saw Damien still sitting on my bed.

Hopping off the chair I placed it back where it was and went and sat on the opposite bed, "So where exactly is my time table?" I asked.

There was a second of movement and then a scrunched ball of paper flew my way, using my reflexes I caught it in my hand and brought it down.

After unfolding it I could make out a time table, scanning the contents I easily memorised it.

"Only have classes on weekdays then?" I noticed, then I corrected myself, "Weeknights."

"Yeah, Friday is a half-night, so you have half of Friday and all the weekend to relax. You also get a couple of hours on the week-nights to shower and stuff."

Remembering that today – tonight – would be Thursday I glanced at that day, with the school lessons going throughout the night they would actually be taking place on Thursday and the morning of Friday but the schedule went according to on what night the lessons actually began.

"Lessons begin at seven. First two lessons are History and Co-existing which are both an hour and a half." I stated reading my schedule, "Then I have an hour free time and then my last lesson which is Hunting."

All lessons were an hour and a half I noticed; I had three lessons each night except for Friday where I had only two. Each night had an hour in-between where I had time to take a shower and such, the school lessons finished at 12.30 so I had a lot of spare time till the sun came up to do other things. I also realised that the lesson called 'Hunting' was every night.

"History is quite boring." Damien stated, "It's just about vampire history, co-existing is more enjoyable."

I looked up to see him smiling, I had a fair idea what co-existing was. Obviously learning to blend in and co-exist with humans.

"And hunting?" I asked although I had a fair idea what he was going to say.

"Ace!" he said with a larger smile, "The forest surrounding this school is filled with animals so during that time you can go drink and bring back some small animals to keep in storage. We have it each night but you don't have to take part each night, it's just incase some people have more thirst."

At least I knew now how the rabbits had got in the fridge…

I sighed, "What time is it now?"

Damien glanced at a watch which I hadn't realised before which was on his wrist, "Five."

Wow… a lot of time had passed.

"So what should we do until then?" Damien asked.

I couldn't help but pick on the 'we' part.

"**We **are not doing anything." I retorted, "**I** am going to take a shower."

Although I had time between lessons I felt calmer if I didn't have to shower with a bunch of vampires.

Damien frowned, "But it's still light."

I shrugged, "So? I don't mind it…"

Damien opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a ringing tone interrupted him, we both turned our attention to my pocket which was vibrating and was lit up.

Brining my mobile out I flipped it open and stared at the caller, 'Harry.'

My facve lit up and selecting the accept button I placed it to my ear.

"Harry?" I asked in a happy voice.

"Hey Kali." Replied an all too familiar voice from the other end.

Realising Damien was watching me with a curious voice I stood up and went to the door, unlocking it I shut it and leaned against the door.

"I'm so happy to hear your voice." I said in a hushed tone.

"Why are you whispering?" Harry asked.

"Erm… my roommate is sleeping." I replied, Harry already knew I had started a new school however he was unaware it was a vampire one. I was actually whispering because I didn't want Damien or any of the other vampires in near rooms to come out.

"Oh." Harry said also lowering his voice, "Well I was just checking to see how you were."

I smiled, "I'm doing fine, but…" I frowned, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Harry said, "But we'll be able to meet up at the end of the month, you said that the school allows you to come out once a month right?"

"Yeah." I replied, "But that's a whole week away."

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure you'll manage."

"My mum said you called round." I stated.

"Oh… yeah." Harry said sounding a bit embarrassed.

I smirked, "Worried about me?"

"Well I know all too well how much attention you attract." Harry joked, "How do I know that you're not whispering because you have a guy in your room?"

I froze with shock but then quickly replied in a laughing tone, "Oh yeah I've had plenty in each night."

Having not picked on my slight pause Harry continued, "Should I be jealous of him?"

"Well he is hot." I replied in the same joking tone, "But he's a bit of a pervert… and not too bright." I added.

Harry laughed slightly.

"Anyway…" I continued, "I can't wait till we see each other again."

"Me neither." Harry replied, "I think I should hang up now, my credit is low. I just wanted to check if you were alright."

Despite wanting to speak more I agreed, "Okay then, bye."

"Bye Kali, miss you."

With that he hung up and I let out a sigh, stuffing the phone in my pocked I opened the door and walked in only to find Damien standing but a metre away from the door with a smirk.

"You were eavesdropping!" I cried with an angry look.

His smirk widened, "You think I'm hot huh?" he joked.

"I remember adding pervert and not too bright." I muttered back.

Damien sighed, "So who was that? Your boyfriend?"

I remained silent and continued to shoot daggers at him.

"Well he sounds nice, vampire or human?"

Again, I said nothing.

"Oh well, if he's human I guess you must be good at controlling your thirst. I know I'd find it difficult."

I growled subconsciously and Damien eyed me.

"Get out." I snarled.

Damien no longer seemed amused like he had when I was angry before; brushing past me he opened the door and walked out – but not before warning me.

"If he is human I hope you two aren't too serious, you're different Kali so it'll only end bad."

"Out!" I ordered not turning around.

Damien sighed and as soon as the door shut I turned around and locked it, grabbing the key I then threw it across the room where it hit the wall. Wanting to let out my anger I lashed out at the nearby wall with my fist, breathing deeply I brought my fist away and smashed it into the wall again.

A huge dint was left in the wall and breathing deeply I went over what Damien had said.

Different.

He was right, me and Harry were different.

I was different.

Looking down at the floor I realised for the second time that I was neither human nor vampire.

An in-between.

That was possibly the worst place for a person to be in.


	9. First Classes

**Whoah, for my last chapter I got 5 reviews in no time at all, I hardly had a chance to write the next chapter lol. Anyway here is the 9****th**** chapter, I said at 40 reviews I'd draw another character from the story but my scanner decided to go and break so i can't get my drawing onto the computer for now, i'll get it on as soon as the scanner fixes. (Gets out hammer ready) Leave it to mew to fix it!  
**

**P.S. – The chapters are longer so that was another reason for me not updating sooner.**

**Note: I forgot to mention before, the name of the school is 'Lamia Academy' with Lamia meaning 'vampire' in latin. The students just call it 'LA' though.**

**--**

Ten minutes later I found myself wandering around the dormitory building with a small bag in my hands containing a towel, shampoo and conditioner and other essentials for a shower.

As I turned another corner and saw yet more doors I let out a frustrated sigh, "Sheesh, how hard is to find a shower?" I cried kicking a nearby wall.

Fuming I glared at the wall as if it was my enemy, I needed something more to take my anger out on.

"Oi, some of us are trying to sleep."

I looked up to see an annoyed looking boy standing in the doorway of the door besides me, he was dressed in only jeans and had a dangerous aura around him. He looked as if he had just got out of bed - even though vampries don't sleep - as his black hair was all messy and partly covering his eyes.

I was too angry to care.

"Vampires don't sleep you idiot." I snapped, I may be kind usually but when angered nobody should come near me.

He didn't seem to take this too happy, growling he glared at me, "Look I don't know who you are but you better not say any more things like that if you value your existence."

I had already turned my attention back to the wall and letting out yet another frustrated sigh asked, "Where are the showers?"

When no answer replied I looked over to him to see the boy eyeing me like I had two heads.

"What?" I said in an annoyed tone.

He shook his head, "You're weird."

I then remembered that vampires usually stayed in their dorm rooms during the day.

"I know." I replied, "Now where are the showers?"

"If it gets you away from me then I'll tell you, go down to the end of the corridor…"

As he said the directions I easily memorised them, it was obvious he disliked me and my feelings were the same.

We were going to get along great!

As soon as he had said them I nodded and not even bothering to say thanks – I like to ignore those I dislike – I began walking off down the corridor.

Hearing a slammed door behind me I followed his directions and went down to the bottom floor of the building, there were no dormitories down here and there were only showers for them.

Going into the girl's one I placed my bag on the tiled floor and began to strip, it'd be just my luck I thought if somebody came along.

Hopping under the shower I welcomed the warm water, I had kept my necklace on just in case and my clothes were elsewhere.

I realised that the showers didn't have cubicles so when showering I would have been available to see by all the girls, i was now even more against showering with vampires.

After staying under the shower for five minutes I began to feel more relaxed, thankfully my dhampiresa body didn't go red raw with hot water – something I had been perplexed about since I was little.

After washing my hair and body I got changed back into the clothes and began brushing my hair.

_"…so much fun."_

_"I can't wait!"_

As I detected voices I realised they were boys, didn't vampires stay in their rooms during the day?

I sighed, yep; it was just my luck…

Remaining in the girl's showers I hid in one of the corner's and waited for the boys to go in their showers…

Only…

They were coming here instead.

Shit!

I guess I should thank my blessings I had my clothes on, flattening myself against the wall I knew if they came in and turned their heads only to the right they'd see me. They had to keep their eyes forward!

As three boys stepped into the showers they continued to talk.

"This will be so worth it." The tallest stated.

The one who was in the middle nodded and they walked forward and stood in between two of the showers – one which I had been in.

Reaching up he brought something out of his pocket which was too tiny for me to see and began to fiddle around just above the shower on one of the tiles.

The third boy who had black hair suddenly noticed something, "Hey why is there water?"

The other two looked down.

"Someone showering?"

"But nobody ever comes down here…"

The boy who was fiddling around suddenly took a step back causing the boys to look back up to the tile.

"Is it fitted in?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe we'll see them naked!"

Then I finally understood, these boys had planted a camera in the girl's showers!

As they began laughing and turned around to walk out they spotted me, I chose to remain still and for now hide my anger.

Because I looked fourteen or fifteen I probably looked like the 'cute' type to everyone so they probably never expected me to be so angry at times, maybe that was why that boy in the corridor had been surprised.

Deciding to go along with this 'cute' character like I had done before I eyed them with curiosity.

"Erm…" the tall one began, "Why are you in the bathrooms?"

"I came for a shower." I murmured trying to act shy, "I'm a bit conscious about showering with other girls so I came during the day when they wouldn't be here."

They seemed to grin at this.

The same one continued, "My name's Rob, what's yours?"

"Kali."

"You're new?"

I nodded then asked, "What were you doing?"

The other boy who had been the one to fit the camera smiled, "Nothing, just fitting a crack in the tile."

I frowned, "I heard what you said."

Rob smiled, "Then you'll know what we said is the truth."

My frown deepened and inside I was waiting to lash out, one thing I hated was people lying to me. Especially when they were saying I was wrong.

Rob walked forward, "Come on cutie, we'll help you back. You can come chat with us in our rooms."

That was it.

First, they called me 'cutie.'

Second, he was trying to lure me into his room.

As he placed a hand on my shoulder I instantly grabbed his neck and pulled him forward, bringing his face down to mine I glared at him.

"One thing I hate more than perverts is liars and you're both." I growled, I wished at this moment that I could make my eyes red and have fangs. It would be so much more terrifying.

Throwing him back I leapt in the air and brought my leg around and kicked him square in the chest, the impact caused him to be sent backwards and into his friends who were thrown against the wall.

Acting all snobby I threw my hair over my shoulder, "And that is how I deal with guys like you."

After quickly grabbing the tiny camera from the wall I stood on it so they couldn't spy, the look on one of the boy's faces was horrific. I guess he had spent a lot of time getting it.

I guess I had a pretty smug grin on my face as I walked back to my room; those guys hadn't been too tough…

Just because I was a dhampiresa didn't mean I was weak, it seemed that even some full vampires were easy to beat.

Checking my phone for the time I realised it was quarter to six, I must have spent more time in the showers than I thought.

As I made my way back I realised how many vampires I had met in such a short time and how many I had left a bad impression on.

Not only was there Marius and Damien, but Leon too. Not too mention the guy in the corridor and those poor perverts in the bathroom.

It was official, I was a terror.

When I reached my room I realised it was still dark because of the curtains, after drawing them back I realised my uniform laid out on my bed, on it was a note.

_Be ready by half past six, I'll take you to your class._

_Marius._

I frowned at the name; I would rather have Damien than Marius. Not that he was much better…

After changing into the uniform I finished by placing some black clips in and also tying it in a ponytail, because it was still wet it was better if it was tied up.

When I was finished it was just six, because it was winter and the sun set earlier it was already almost dark. Although lessons began at seven, the bells rang at quarter past signalling it was nearly time for class. Vampires could then wander out of their rooms at half past as long as they got to lessons on time.

Hearing my stomach rumble I eyed the fridge like a prey, having a goofy moment – I seemed to be pretty messed up with emotions today – I jumped in front of it and threw the door open.

"Ah, food!" I said in sing-song bringing several things out, happily digging in I began to enjoy my snack.

--

Half an hour later the door swung open – I never locked it when I returned – and Marius appeared in the doorway.

"Kali?" he asked looking around the room.

"Over here." I cried.

Marius walked over to the balcony and seeing me sitting there hugging my knees it was no wonder he was puzzled.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Just getting some fresh air."

He didn't question my answer and instead noticed the many empty food packets around the balcony, "How much did you eat!?"

I shrugged again, "A bit."

Marius shook his head in disbelief, "Let's go to class already."

I sighed and standing up I brushed the crumbs off of me, smiling at Marius I said, "Let's go."

As we walked out of the room Marius asked, "Aren't you mad at me from before?"

In truth I was, but I wasn't going to let him see that I was hung up over what he had said. Be strong!

"Nah, live and forget."

This seemed to confuse him more and I hid the smile trying to find it's way onto my features.

"By the way your last name is being kept a secret so nobody knows your relation to the Head." Marius stated.

"What is my last name?" I asked.

"Lennent."

I made a face, "That's not nearly as nice."

"Tough."

As we walked along the corridors we passed other vampires coming from their rooms, a few of them glanced at me but otherwise paid no attention.

"Kali!"

Stopping in my tracks I turned around to see Lydia and Jane coming over, whilst Jane was in full-sprint, Lydia was strolling behind.

Suddenly Jane slammed into me and threw her arms around me, "Kali!"

Suddenly smelling alcohol I glanced up at Marius, "Vampires can get drunk?" I asked with a shocked expression.

He merely smiled back.

"Jane quit acting like that." Lydia said when she reached us, I then noticed that they had changed.

Infact I realised everyone had, before everyone I had met had been in casual clothes but now they were all in uniform. The girl's uniform was identical and the boy's was similar.

They wore the same blazer along with a white shirt which had black edges like the girl's blouses, the pants they wore were completely back and – to no surprise – had white edges.

Jane moaned and letting go of me placed a hand around me, I had to admit... she was funny whilst drunk, "It was boring when you left Kali, the only thing to liven things up was to drink."

I smiled, "Should we get to class?"

Jane glanced towards Marius, "Wow you said that without moving your lips! Oh well, keep your wig on Mr. Hasty, we're going."

I bit back a laugh; I never knew vampires could get so drunk!

Marius rolled his eyes and walked on, I wasn't surprised Jane had mistook Marius for saying that. After all it was usually him to say those things.

"To class!" Jane cried grabbing mine and Lydia's hand and rushing forward.

"Hey, Jane!" Lydia cried in annoyance however she couldn't help but smile slightly.

Zooming past Marius I looked back to see the reaction on his face, he was merely looking at us as if were kids acting naughty.

As we ran past other vampires and across the bridge and into the other buildings I caught a few people speaking as we ran past.

_"Here she comes, better get out the way again."_

_"Drunk… as always."_

_"How does Lydia put up with her?"_

_"Huh? Is that the girl from before?"_

Catching the last words I turned my head to see one of the boy's from the bathroom incident looking at us, as my eyes caught his he gasped.

I smirked and merely stuck out my tongue before turning my attention forward.

After running for a while Jane suddenly came to halt in front of an open classroom, turning to me she smiled.

"I have History! You!" her voice was loud but despite being drunk she didn't slur her words at all.

"Same." I said.

"Which room?" Lydia asked.

"35… I think." I said.

Jane frowned, "Then you're not with me!"

She sniffed and after hugging me said happily, "Bye!"

With a huge wave she backed into the classroom before bumping into somebody, "Oop, sorry!" she aspologised walking around him only to bump into somebody again.

I sighed.

I turned to Lydia who rolled her eyes, "You're with me."

Nodding I followed her, it seemed strange being in a corridor so full of vampires yet none of them looked over to me.

I couldn't blame them; most of the girl's here were more beautiful as they were full vampires.

As I walked into room 35 I felt a sudden amount of eyes look up at me, glancing around the room I found a few familiar faces looking up at me.

There was not only Damien but also the boy I had met in the corridor, along with two of the boy's from this morning with one of them being Rob.

Yep, this will sure be one interesting lesson.

"There are two seats in-between me and this guy; you can sit on one of those." Lydia said.

I nodded and followed her to a seat one row from the back, as I walked I felt a few eyes watching me but ignored them.

As Lydia sat on the end of the two tables that were next to each other I sat besides her, on my other side was an empty seat and then there was the guy who I had met in the corridor.

Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but wonder why nobody sat next to him. Had these two seats been left because nobody wanted to sit next to him?

Or was it Lydia who was being avoided…

The boy was by now glancing out the window as that was next to where he sat, he had a bored expression.

"Sheesh Kali, why are you getting so many stares?" Lydia whispered.

Looking around I saw the same people glancing at me, I smirked, "I guess you could say I've run into a few people whilst I've been here."

Lydia sighed and rested her chin in the palms of her hands, "Well you sure do know how to leave an impression, good or bad. They're all staring at you like you've got two heads. Even Damien."

Damien who was sat directly behind Lydia spoke up, "Hey! Was not!"

Lydia turned around to face him, "Puuh… lease!" she cried, "Even without my senses I could feel your eyes."

Damien rolled his eyes and as I realised our last conversation I then knew why he had probably been speaking, as he turned to look at me I pretended to act normal and forget our conversation – just like with Marius.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi…" Damien said unsurely, turning back around in my seat I smirked.

Boys were so clueless, they were probably thinking girls were weird considering how I reacted to things that upset me.

I'd cried with Marius, punched walls with Damien, I wonder who would make me do something crazy next.

At that moment Marius entered the class, watching him he unsurprisingly went and sat besides Damien. Following shortly behind was a not too older man, maybe in his mid-twenties.

As soon as he walked in all the students fell silent, I knew he must be the teacher.

"Good evening." He murmured picking up a sheet from the desk, "Addams?"

As he began the register I remembered my last name, 'Lennent'

I made another face at the name, it was so stupid.

"If you keep making faces it may stick like that." A whisper said.

Glancing to my left I saw the guy from before speaking, I merely stuck my tongue out.

"Really mature…"

"Silence Derrick." The teacher said without looking up, "Latti?"

"Yes."

"Lennent?"

I jerked at the name, "Y-yes." I said, it was a bit nervous saying yes to a name that wasn't mine.

The teacher glanced up, shook his head, then continued.

After the register the teacher leaned against his desk and began to speak, thankfully he didn't introduce me to the class as a new student which I was glad for.

Most of the lesson was just him giving us a lecture on the history of vampires, he went on like this for an hour answering various questions and asking some of his own for others to answer.

Apparently, nobody knows where vampires actually came from. They've been on earth for millions of years living amongst humans; there are some rumours that in the past a priest attempted to bring back a child from the dead for his own evil purposes. Unfortunately the reawakened child killed him by drinking his blood and went on to reek havoc… this was the first vampire.

He also spoke of a few vampires that were well known, one who had slaughtered thousands of humans in his lifetime and died in a battle with another vampire over territory. There was another female vampire who created hundreds of vampires as her army but in the end they overpowered and killed her in order to be free.

After an hour I was trying my best to not sleep, for two reasons. I didn't want the teacher to catch me and I didn't want the students to either. My cover would be no use then.

"Ms. Lennent?"

I remained sitting in the same position with my face leaned on one hand, it was only when Lydia nudged me that I realised that was supposedly my name.

"Oh s-sorry, what?" I asked.

A few snickered and I felt uncomfortable with everyone looking at me.

The teacher – who I now knew to be called Mr. Amos – eyed me, "You may be new but please pay attention, can you tell me what I was speaking about just then?"

I opened my mouth to speak and then suddenly heard Derrick from besides me whisper something, it was so quiet I barely heard it and from the corner of my eye I didn't even see his lips move as he was looking out the window.

_"The founders of LA."_

"The founders of LA." I repeated.

Mr. Amos rolled his eyes, "Derrick I have lived much longer than you, I think I can hear you whispering to Ms. Lennent no matter how quiet you are."

Derrick showed no answers of replying and continued to look out the window with a bored expression.

Amos continued to speak on the founders of LA and as I glanced at Derrick I could swear I saw a smirk on his lips.

"Idiot." I muttered.

For the rest of the lesson I remained silent and did my best to make it look like I was paying attention, I frankly couldn't see the point in learning any of this.

At the end of the lesson I stood up, glancing at Derrick next to me I said, "You know I did know the answer."

Derrick stood up and looked at me, "Oh really?"

I nodded even though it was a lie, "So in future keep to yourself. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"Whatever." He muttered, "I can agree with that, you'd do well not to mess with me."

I glared; he thought he was so tough…

I wished I was a full vampire then I'd know for definite if I could beat him.

"Kali!" cried a voice.

I glanced behind to see Lydia staring at me horrified.

"What?" I asked.

She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away, it was only when we were out the classroom that she stopped and spoke.

"First piece of advice, don't get involved with The Derrick."

"_The _Derrick?" I asked, it sounded like he had a title.

Lydia nodded, "Before coming here he killed humans for fun and it's rumoured he still does, he's not a guy who anyone messes with."

I decided to follow her advice.

"What you got next?" Lydia asked.

"Co-existing."

"I have Hunting so I'll see you after lessons then." Lydia said, "That is if I don't bump into Leon."

I watched her disappear before wandering the corridors, when I entered my class I was relieved to find Jane and Damien here.

The two were sat next to one another and as soon as Jane saw me her eyes lit up, walking over to her I smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi." Jane said.

"Sober?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine now."

Of course it made sense that vampires got sober more quicker.

Jane turned to Damien, "Get lost." Turning to me she said, "Sit down."

Damien frowned, "But…"

Jane sighed, "It means you have an excuse for sitting next to Lucy."

At this Damien moved out of his seat like he had been electrocuted, I saw him sitting besides a gorgeous girl and smiling. The girl didn't seem too happy.

"Sit." Jane said practically pulling my into the seat, besides me was the window so I only had one person sat besides me.

"Quiet." A voice said from the front, looking up I was surprised to see Leon stood there.

As Leon did the register he made no attempt to look at me when my name was said, of course I didn't want him to but I was just wondering if he'd react to my last name.

It was only after the register he turned to face me, I froze.

He wouldn't…

Smirking he said, "I believe we have a new student."

That bastard!

I hid my fear by merely smiling innocently.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Leon asked.

I continued to smile, refusing to let him get to me – which is what he was obviously trying to do.

"No I'm fine thank you."

Leon nodded but I could still see the smirk, "In that case let's start."

It turned out this class wasn't as good as I thought it would be, the first half hour was just Leon speaking and saying how vital it was and the consequences of revealing ourselves.

I think he must have said this lecture before because nobody was really taking any notice.

When he was done he surprised me by saying we were going to have a quiz, as he handed the papers out I wondered what type of test it would be.

Turned out to be multiple choice.

"You can start now." Leon said.

I glanced down at the paper and read the first question.

_How often should you feed when socialising with humans?_

_1. Once a night_

_2. Once a week_

_3. Twice a week_

My eyes widened slightly, how on earth was I supposed to know this? I'd never fed on blood in my life!

I glanced around the classroom to see them scribbling away, as my eyes met Leon I saw him looking down and writing on some paper however I saw yet again the same smirk.

Jerk.

For the rest of the hour I spent my entire time in confusion, most of the vampire's finished the paper in half an hour – even with quick speed as it was a long test.

The questions were all similar; it was basically seeing how well you would do if you were to live around humans.

I didn't need to be tested!

I'd lived with humans my whole life! I was part human!

Stupid vampire education…

--

"So how'd you do?" Jane asked at the end of class.

I merely turned to stare at her.

"That bad?" she asked, "Well you're new so don't worry."

I merely groaned in reply.

"We have an hour off now, what do you wanna do?" Jane asked.

I shrugged.

As we got up and walked out I sent a glare at Leon who merely ignored me, once we were out Jane said, "We could shower…"

"I already had one." I replied.

Jane nodded, "Wanna go outside?"

I paused in thought for a moment before nodding.

"Great!" Jane cried.

Grabbing my arm – everyone seemed to be doing that lately – she marched me along the corridors and to the entrance.

As I breathed in the night air I felt calmer, walking down the steps I noticed it was a half moon and a cloudless night.

"Oh look!"

I followed Jane's gaze to see figures emerging from the trees, a few were jumping down from the trees and the scent of fresh blood came.

"They're back." Jane said.

As I watched the ruby-eyed vampires return I began to feel uneasy.


	10. Suddenly Dating and Hunting

**This chapter is quite long but that isn't the reason for my long delay on this chapter, I've had something up with my computer so every time I tried to upload a document onto fanfiction it refused to do it! Argh! Because of that I've managed to write the following two chapters already however I want to get reviews before uploading a chapter. Oh and in this I've also added a bit of comedy and one part where it's not Kali's POV but just a normal POV.**

**-x-**

As they approached us from the forest I took a small step backwards so Jane was in front of me.

When they were several metres out of the forest their eyes returned to their normal colour however my eyes couldn't help but glance towards the dead animals in their grip.

"Hey over here!" Jane cried.

One vampire came over and I recognised it to be Lydia, in her hands were some ferrets and one snow rabbit. I quickly returned my attention to her face in order to not have another fainting spell, holding my breathe I tried not to breathe in the scent of blood – luckily I could hold my breathe for a long time.

Lydia smiled – thankfully revealing no fangs – and said, "I had a good run, anyway I'm going to put this away then I'll catch up with you."

Jane nodded, "I'm just showing Kali round."

Lydia sent a glance to me and smiled, "If either of you see Leon tell him to come find me."

"We will." Jane replied.

With that Lydia walked off towards the entrance along with the other students returning from hunting.

"What actually is 'Hunting' lesson like?" I asked.

Jane looked at me and smiled, "It's great! You can let out all that energy you've been saving and go wild!"

Trying to hide my nerves I smiled weakly.

Looking at the few last vampires returning from the tree's I suddenly realised I had let my guard down and began breathing again, as I let in one breathe I was overpowered with the sense of blood.

Why was there suddenly so much?

Scanning the area I saw two figures coming out of tress who were the last one's, unlike the others though they still had ruby eyes and each had several animals – one even had a deer slung over his shoulder!

"Who's that?" I murmured.

Jane followed my glance, "Oh that's The Derrick and his mate Callum."

"Why…" I trailed off.

"Do they still have red eyes? Will they kinda go overboard and kill everything in sight even when they don't plan on bringing it back. Their the badasses of the school, I heard anyone who gets on the wrong side of him finds themselves being dragged to his room in the middle of the day and well…" she went closer to my ear, "Let's just say it's not a pretty sight of what he does."

I went all stiff and realised that could be me, turning to her I said, "I just gotta go somewhere, be right back!"

Running off I ran towards the entrance and went back into the school following Derrick and his friend, seeing him down the corridor I yelled his name.

He stopped and turned around just as I reached him; I tried not to show panick of his ruby eyes, "What?"

Despite having red eyes his voice was normal and acting brave I said, "Look I know we got on the wrong side—"

"And you want to say sorry after hearing the rumours?" he interrupted with a smirk.

I frowned, "No I wanted to tell you if you try anything I'll rip your throat out."

Of course I was lying as I doubt I'd be able to take him on but I might aswell act brave.

He seemed surprised at my answer but then returned to smirking, "I'll bear that in mind."

With that he turned around and walked off with his friend who sent me a curios glance before following his friend.

Scowling she turned to see Damien face to face, "Gah what are you playing at!" she shouted jumping in shock.

Damien smirked, "Wow if I can creep up on you without you hearing a thing I'm either very good or you're just a pathetic vampire."

I rolled my eyes trying to hide what he said was partly true, "Whatever, what do you want?"

Damien paused, "Well I erm…"

He began scratching the back of his neck and looking off to the side.

"Look I ain't got long till break's over so hurry up." I snapped.

Damien smiled weakly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood bug-eyed, "WHAAAAT!"

He raised his eyes, "I just need you to be my girlfriend for a bit and act like it whenever I ask you to."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well there's this girl who keeps bugging me." He explained, "And I don't really like her so if she thinks I'm going out with you I think she'll give up."

I smiled slyly, "What's in it for me?"

Damien paused in thought before a smirk spread on his face, "I'll hook you up with one of my friends!"

"Nah." I replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

I sighed, "Are you forgetting I already have a boyfriend?"

Damien frowned, "But he's a—"

I clamped my hand over his mouth, "I know!" I snapped, "And let's keep it between the two of us for now."

He pulled my hand away and nodded, "Fine but I don't see how that relationship is going to work out." He paused before saying, "You help me and I won't spread your secret around."

"Jerk." I muttered.

"Is that a yes?"

I sighed, "Fine but—"

I was cut off as he gripped my arm and pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me giving a big hug.

"W-what the hell are you doing!" I said in a hushed tone.

"She's watching." He whispered, "Just play along."

Looking from the corner of my eye I saw a girl with black hair watching the two of us, she seemed quite surprised from her expression.

I glanced back up at Damien to see him smirking at me.

"If you even try to kiss me I'll hurt you." I threatened in a hushed tone.

His grin widened, "Aw come on, don't be shy." He said, his loud voice told me he was "acting."

I pulled away and spotting Jane walking in with Marius decided to do a little roll play, it'd be fun! Especially to see how those two reacted…

I smiled at Damien, "Not till you earn it." A said with a wink.

Damien smirked back and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by somebody.

"Damien?"

Me and Damien turned our head to see the black haired girl, she was staring at Damien sadly.

"Oh…" Damien said in a clearly disappointed tone, "Hi Claire."

Claire frowned, "Who's she?"

Before I could speak Damien placed an arm around my waist pulling me into him, a few passers by had stopped to look and I was beginning to regret it now. Everyone wouldn't know we were acting… I'd be known as Damien chick forever if I didn't sort it out.

"My girlfriend." Damien said.

Claire glared at me, "How long you been dating?"

"Er… not long." I murmured, slightly nervous.

Claire looked back at Damien, "But…"

Damien sighed, "Claire I have a girlfriend already so I'm not gonna go out with you. Sorry."

Claire looked down sadly and I thought she'd walk away but suddenly she looked up with a smile, "Okay I'll accept it but only if you kiss one another."

"What!" I shouted.

She smiled slyly at me, "What's the matter? I just want you to prove it to me… if it's true than you won't mind kissing him."

My mouth was literally hanging open; there was no way I was cheating on Harry!

"Okay." Damien said.

"Eh?" I cried looking at him.

He sent me a sympathetic look and in return I glared at him as if to say 'that won't help and I hate you.'

Damien smiled, "Well let's show them what we've got."

Before I knew what was happening he had turned me around and was leaning towards me, just as his lips pressed against mine he was pushed to the side and I was suddenly glomped.

"Kali!"

Blinking I found Jane hugging me tight and Damien who had been pushed to the side.

Jane frowned, "You should have told me you were dating!"

"Well I, er…" I trailed off.

"I knew it all along." Marius said coming up besides her, "I spotted them making out before."

I shot him a shocked look and from around people began whispering.

"Oh." Claire murmured, "Then it's true."

She sent Damien another glance before whispering, "Bye."

There was a blur and she was gone…

I looked at Marius, "I'll kill you!" I yelled, I then turned to Damien, "And you aswell!"

Damien began walking back, "I'll see you next lesson."

With that he sped off, I tried to run after but Jane was still glomping me.

"You should have told me…" Jane muttered.

"I'm not going out with Damien!" I shouted so everyone could hear me, "It was an act!"

At this the rest of the students began to walk off but I knew some of them still believed the lie.

Jane finally released me and frowned, "Aw…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She sighed, "I was just hoping I'd have a bit of drama."

I rolled my eyes, "How long have I got till next lesson?"

Jane smiled, "47 minutes."

I nodded and said, "Do me a favour."

At this Jane's face lit up, "Anything!"

I gestured towards Marius stood next to me, "Beat him up."

Jane smirked and before Marius could react she had pounced on him and forced him to the floor, I watched happily as she forced him on his stomach and pulled both his arms back so much I was sure they'd break.

"Coward, getting her to do the dirty work because you can't." Marius muttered.

I shrugged.

Jane frowned at Marius, "Why aren't you fighting back."

Marius sighed, "I can't be bothered, anyway I'm going."

In a flash he stood up sending Jane flying down the hall, whilst she was still airborne she dived downwards and placed a hand on the floor and did a somersault and landed gracefully on her feet.

_Why can't I do that!_

I hid my frustration and as Marius walked off and Jane stood up she placed both hands on her lips.

"Idiot." She muttered.

-x-

After touring around the school with Jane break finally came to an end and so next lesson began.

Me and Jane both walked along the corridor to our next lesson: 'Hunting.' I was like a machine ready to explode inside; I should have consulted Marius about this! I don't hunt… well not that I know of.

"So… where exactly do we meet for hunting?" I asked.

Jane glanced at me as we continued walking, "We go to a classroom, they do the register there and then we go out a backdoor and we're free to roam the forest grounds. A few teachers will also be prowling around to make sure everything is in check."

I nodded, hopefully keeping up a good façade.

If only I could slip away—

"We're here!"

_Damn._

Opening the door I found all the vampires in their room, however there were no chairs or desks in here. Just a large, empty room… full of vampires ready to kill.

Walking in I slowed down slightly and walked directly behind Jane, she eyes me curiously but said nothing of it. Across I saw Damien far across, he smiled over and waved at us but otherwise ignored us. I made a mental note to get him for earlier. He would pay! now back to the current situation...

_Don't panic Kali! There's still time to get away…_

"Alright class, let's do the register and then go." The teacher said as he came in.

Aw, come on! Give me a break…

As he said the register I along with everybody else answered, at that he nodded and everyone turned their attention to the far side of the room. Looking I was about to ask what was so fascinating when suddenly the wall began to move, just like a garage door the far wall swung till it was on the ceiling. Through the space where the wall had been there was fifty meter gap of green field and then the first line of dark trees.

Suddenly I felt the air get chillier, glancing around I saw that all the vampires were crouching down slightly. A few were even on all fours now like cats ready to pounce, not only that but I realised all their eyes were red – even the teacher!

I swallowed and positioned my hair so that my ginger bangs fell across my eyes, hopefully preventing anyone from seeing my violet eyes.

I spared a glance to Jane and sure enough she also had red eyes, she was grinning – showing two fangs – with eagerness as her eyes were set on the far side where the gap was.

Suddenly she looked to my side and met my gaze, crap!

I prepared to defend myself in anyway, I'm sure I put a pen in my blazer.

"How come you're not ready?" she asked.

I smiled weakly, "Erm… I'm not used to this."

Jane nodded, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Tonight I'll help you along, here get on my back."

I blinked,_ what?_

Jane sighed and suddenly grabbed my arm; there was a blur of the whole room as I found myself being swung through the air. Next thing I knew I was being held on Jane's back piggy-back style. Hy-ah!

"Hold on tight." She whispered, "We'll be going any time now."

"What do you—"

"Go!" a voice yelled.

In an instance I found myself already outside and rushing through the field in an impossible speed. I felt my hair whooshing backwards and as I felt myself leaning back from the force of the speed I quickly wrapped my arms around Jane's neck and clung tight, not even bothered if I was cutting her air supply off.

Wait, vampires don't need to breathe so it doesn't matter.

Sparing a glance back I found the entire room empty, the rest of the vampires were all running around and all of them were running on all fours like wild wolfs. I also noticed they were running more horizontally than vertical, more than that they seemed to be going faster than us!

Turning my attention forward I found the forest trees already a short space in front of us, how on earth!

"Erm.. Jane!" I yelled over the roaring air blasting past us, "How come you're not running on all fours!"

As we passed the trees I nearly let out a cry, suddenly she was running along the floor dodging branches and as she came to some bushes she pushed her feet against the ground and leapt into the air.

I help back a scream as she went soaring forward and landed with nothing more than a tiny 'thump' and continued running.

"Because…" she called back, "It'd be harder to carry you, and although it is faster on all fours I want to help you."

Unable to talk from fright I merely tightened my grip.

Many leaps, terrifying ordeals and minutes later Jane suddenly leapt off the ground and headed straight up. Bringing out an arm she reached in front of her and as I watched the whole world turn upside down and then back up again she twirled around a branch using only on hand and landed on it.

"Win!" she cried putting both fists in the air.

"How you doing?" she asked sparing a glance back, she still had the same red eyes and fangs.

I blinked, my hair was a mess and I felt as if my spirit had flown away.

"Um… fine." I said in quiet voice.

"Okay then." She said, she let go of me and I carefully jumped onto the branch. These trees were huge! The branch I was standing on was as wide as a keyboard (weird comparison I know, but look at your keyboard and you'll know how thick it is) and although that was large it was still frightening, leaning against the trunk I took a few breaths.

"That was… fun." I murmured.

Jane nodded and twirled on the branch as if it was nothing; sparing a glance down I immediately regretted it. We must have been a mile high!

I looked across the trees and saw blurs of movement; I guessed it to be the other students dashing around.

"So… what are we gonna do?" I ask.

Jane stopped twirling and looked at me, grinning – and giving me a full view of her fangs – she replied, "I'm gonna help you hunt!"

My eyes widened and I immediately put my hands up, "Trust me! I'm fine, I can do it!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Sure?"

I nodded, "I just need to find a quiet space to go to by myself so that I can calm down and er… change properly."

She frowned, "Why can't you do it here?"

I bit a lip and turned away, what's a good excuse?

"I'm er…" I murmured, "Embarrassed."

There was a long pause and when I finally looked at Jane I found her with a red face, her lips were pursed together and her eyes were glittering.

"What—"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jane literally burst out laughing, placing her hands over her stomach she took a step back to the edge of the branch.

"Whoah watch out!" I yelled taking a step forward to save her.

She ignored me and continued to laugh, by this time I was fuming with embarrassment – for real.

"It's not that funny." I mutter.

After minutes she finally wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and took a deep breathe – not that a vampire need to breathe.

"Fine, fine." She said, "I know a great spot that'll suit you especially. Hop on." Turning around she gestured for me to get on her back again.

Sighing I braced myself for what was to come and went and jumped on her back, I guess I should be thankful Jane's a girl at least or I'd be much more uncomfortable on a boy.

In a second she jumped off the branch and let gravity do the rest, as we fell all the way done I closed my eyes and wrapping my eyes tightly around her neck burrowed my head into her back.

After a few minutes of wind rushing past us Jane suddenly came to a stop, opening one eye I found us in a clearing.

Jumping off – I was now surprisingly more used to riding Jane – and walked into it, it was quite a small clearing but there were a few animals in the clearing. There were about eight in total and they must have been the ugliest animals I'd ever seen!

"Boars." I muttered with disgust, despite loving animals I cringed at the look – and smell – of the animals in front of me. Thinking back to what Jane said I whirled around to confront her.

"What did you mean by this would be the perfect place for me especially?"

Jane smiled innocently at me – her eyes had now changed back to their normal colour as we had made our way here – and replied, "Well from what I know of you so far I guess you're one of those who love cute things and couldn't kill a bunny if you tried for your life. So considering these are the ugliest beasts in the forest I thought you wouldn't mind killing these."

I groaned, "But they stink!"

"Yeah… that's why a lot of people don't come here either." She replied, "Well I'm gonna leave you to change and have your fill, I've calmed down now but I'll soon become a wild cat again." She said with a wink.

"See ya! Bon appetite!" and with that she twirled around and zoomed out of the clearing leaving my in a clearing with a bunch of boars.

"Revenge will be mine." I muttered turning around, I halted as I found all the boars staring at me.

"Erm…" I murmured, I tried to stay still as each and everyone of the boars evil eyes glared at me.

"So…" I said outline with a fake smile, "How are you all?"

The first boar took a step forward and flared its nostrils.

I squeaked and took a step back, "L-l-listen! I'm not that kind of person so you don't have to worry! I won't harm you if you don't harm me!"

They continued to ignore me and walked forward, _oh crap._

Continuing to retreat I said, "So… it's been nice talking to you. I'll just be… going!"

With that I turned and began running for my life with the boars instantly giving chase, trying to fight back screams and gain attention I focused on keeping my footing as I ran through the trees. Luckily being part vampire came as an advantage as I easily ran the boars where as a human wouldn't have a chance.

Still, so terrifying!

-x-

Breathing deeply I leant my back against a trunk, I wasn't sure what time it was now but I guessed that the 'Hunting' lesson was almost over. Now was around the time I should start heading back.

Just one problem…

I'm lost!

-x-

**(Note: this isn't Kali's POV)**

Walking out of the trees I carried an elk over my shoulder, now clear of the forest I allowed myself to calm down and regain my normal posture. After a few seconds I felt my fangs retract and so my eyes must have regained their normal brown colour.

Taking a deep breathe – not that I needed it – I let a grin plaster my face, I was one of the first to finish hunting and after feeding on a few random animals I had my fill.

"Damien!"

Turning around I found Jane running towards me, smiling I waited for her to reach me as I was half way between the forest and classroom where we began. As Jane rushed towards me I examined what she had caught, in one of her hands she held tightly onto what looked like two brown rabbits. I smirked; Lydia and Jane were both crazy about rabbits. I on the other hand preferred larger animals which would keep me going till the next night, I found it weird how they made us hunt each day even though all us students could go three or four days without blood. Then again, we do love blood so we're not complaining.

Reaching me she held up her prized rabbits, "Caught my favourite kind, their a few years young so their blood is at my favourite taste."

I nodded, "Kay…" as we both turned and began walking back together I couldn't help but ask, "What was with you giving Kali a piggy-back ride?"

She glanced at me and smiled, "I realised she wasn't changing and it seems she's a bit new to all this so I thought I could give her a hand."

I nodded, most vampires who started the diet we had found it unusual. After all vampires in the wild who didn't attend school usually fed anytime they wished and some on humans…

Jane continued to talk, "Anyway when I was in the forest she asked to be left somewhere private as she said – and I quote – 'I'm embarrassed.'"

I let out a laugh, "What!?"

Jane nodded, "Yup so I left her in a clearing with boars."

"Boars?" I asked crinkling my nose in disgust, "But they stink and taste disgusting!"

Jane shrugged, "I know but Kali is the type who can't kill any animals that looks the least bit cute."

"That's weird for a vampire." I muttered.

"I know but so far when have you ever thought of Kali as a normal vampire?" Jane asked.

"Can't argue you there." I replied, after all ever since Kali had arrived she had stood out slightly compared to all the rest.

Although that was to be expected from a new student she was more different, especially the fainting in Jane's room. What was that about?!

I went deeper into thought; she was the headmaster's granddaughter. But why didn't anyone know about that? I though I knew all of the headmaster's family, I did study them for a while.

Not too mention Marius… he seems to know more than he lets on. I frowned as I tried to knit all the pieces I knew so far. And boy, was there a lot to think about! Kali had practically made an impression on most of the school, and above all else The Derrick! Plus there was the incident in the girls bathroom at break earlier tonight which had spread like wild fire. And there's also Leon… he knows something.

"Ah, you two are back?"

I looked up to see the teacher there, nodding we went and stood at the front of the open wall of the classroom.

"Let's wait for Kali." Jane proposed.

I nodded, not really listening as I continued to think. I was the type who when given a puzzle would try his most to solve it.

As I continued to think the rest of the class returned, by now the hour had finished and all classes had ended but still… no Kali.

Suddenly an idea struck me, if she was the grandchild of the headmaster then that meant she was related to him… my eyes widened. Did he know that? Was he aware she was also related to Jack.

If he did find out then that meant trouble for Kali, on no…

But if not and found out from someone else, Kali would be at an even bigger risk.

"Where's Kali?" Jane suddenly asked inpatient.

As if on queue a high pitched scream tore through the air and forced the reaming students, the teacher and Jane and myself to halt in our tracks.

_Kali._

-x-

**So yeah, hoped you like it. The next chapter will be posted whenever I think I have enough reviews. I've also just drawn Kali's family tree from her generation to Jack (her grandfathers) generation. Somebody mailed me asking if they'd find out why Kali's mother hanged up on Kali on the phone the other day, well don't worry… you'll find out later. ^^ Infact I have a lot of twists to add to this story, so if anybody ever gets confused just ask and I'll answer. Of course if me answering spoils it I won't. **

**P.S. – What do you think of Damien's POV? Do you think I should do his or maybe other's POV more often other than Kali? Please say in your review.**

**Preview for next chapter: (This is Kali speaking by the way)**

**Fangs.**

**Red Eyes.**

**Darkness.**

**I don't know how I'll escape from this. And why… why did **_**he**_** have to get caught up in this? Please… don't let him leave me.**


	11. AN

AN: For those of you who are confused, at the moment the people who are aware of the relation between Jack and Kali are: Leon, Marius, Lydia and when Lydia let it slip before Damien and Jane also came to know about it.

So... when Damien was thinking, 'if she's the grandaughter of Jack then she must be related to _him." _i wasn't referring to Jack, i was referring to another person who Damien thinks is a danger to Kali. Remember that before Damien explained to Kali that Jack had children and grandchildren so Damien is speaking of one of those people who may be a danger to Kali if that person realises who Kali is. Only... why would they want to put Kali in danger?

I've actually drawn a family tree as i said before so one of the people within it will soon come into the story...

If you're still confused then i can guarentee it'll all be explained in the next chapter, if not then just say so and i'll reply in the review. But just to clarify when Damien said "_him_" he **wasn't **referring to Jack.


End file.
